ATLANTIS: Battle of the Outcasts
by Mandy Spades
Summary: Percy missing-Annabeth gone-Gaia rising.The last thing anyone expects is for the minor demigods of camp half blood to be called upon to save the world. But the quest for magical Smarties, to take them to the land of Atlantis, to save a girl, so they can save the world begins. With 'failure' demigods, and conflict between the 7 what could go right? OCxOC-ALL OC-full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary;**

**Percy would've barely gotten to see the new cabins before he went missing, but they were all filling up fast; but unfortunately (with so many kids flooding campus) camp half blood starts to look a little more like the oh-so-familiar high school hierarchy, compared with the old friendly competition.  
****And when Percy goes missing, everything only gets worse; yet with all the 'minor' demigods being tagged as the outcasts, its will be them that are called on to save the day - much to **_**everyone's**_** surprise.**

**And it's all because the little mermaid pops up, telling Hypnos' failure of a child that seven demigods must fight for the 'land of further beyond'- what ever that means…**

**From Hecate, an undesirable leader; from Hebe, a professional best friend; from Tyche, a lucky charm; from Nemesis, a supposed balance; from Nike, an arrogant, skilled, attractive, jackass; and from Iris, a navigator and/or all round portal person. All questing blindly to find the mysterious girl in black (so they can stop a few reckless, ancient Naids - who want to take over the world).**

**Oh and, obviously, they only have 10 days (once they've collected 7 magical smarties).  
****And, even better, most of them hate each other - just to put the icing on the cake.  
****What could possibly go wrong…**

**All OC  
****OCxOC**

**DISCLAIMER:  
****(I'm gonna do this now and not at the top of every chapter): I do not own any merchandise, music, etc mentioned in this story!**

**CLAIMER:  
I do however, own my newly created characters and plot of this story - having copy righted it because I'm just that quirky (however good or bad everything turns out to be);**

**© 2/03/2013**

**This chapter is more about introductions and hints, but I've tried to make it as readable as possible - it might not make a lot of sense, and some of the characters seem a bit off, but trust me I've tied up every loose end (so it'll get there eventually).**

**Hope you enjoy you wonderful people of fan fiction! :D**

**M...**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Little Mermaid and the Narcoleptic

* * *

Ellie POV

For a few seconds I was falling, but I'd barely realised before my bare feet smacked into cold hard stone. I opened my eyes, seeing that I'd just silently landed in a huge, square room, glittering with age. The walls and floor around me were dusted with centuries and isolation, masking the full brilliance of the mason's marble work. The precious stones, embedded on the walls and various Godly statues, cried out faintly; and at the centre of the room was a massive, black, engraved, altar.

Behind this, stood three fashionable hipsters (bountiful in the non-coconut sense).

As my instinct finally kicked in, I sidestepped behind the nearest thickset pillar - hoping the single burning brasier above their heads wouldn't give me away. Deploying my hopeless ninja impression, I peeped out from behind the pillar. Gauging by their fashionably pale hair, matching dresses of green, blue and purple (and the fact that they were dry, yet dripping water) I guessed that they were Naids.

All three of them were pouring over what looked like a scrap of brown paper, the youngest (and apparent leader of the three) tapping it thoughtfully with long purple nails - barely listening while the other two addressed her from either side. I caught the scratchy voices of the other two beside her, as they echoed around the large room.

"But we've checked everywhere sister-" started the green one, but the purple Naid's cool laugh and her deeper, velvet voice cut her off,

"My dear Doris; it doesn't matter where we've looked. We might have already passed it by. And there is little chance of finding what Hades hid away, without knowing what form it takes before hand." The purple nymph smiled for a sour second, then shook her head defiantly, "no, we must wait for them to find it - it's only a matter of time...you _have_ both been sending tasters to both the messenger _and _the sleeper, haven't you?"

'Doris' nodded proudly, sharing a quick glance of relief with the blue Naid. The purple one's mouth curved upwards, her head readjusting, as she settled her piercing plum coloured eyes on me.

My heart leapt into my throat and I threw myself back against the stone pillar, my heart pounding but out of sight, waiting for bare-footed pacing to get closer.

But before any of the Naids could make a move, the floor beneath my feet suddenly turned to water. And I fell through an icy blackness, leaving the technicolor water women behind me. The only thing I could make out though the darkness was the tiny square marble tile, fitting itself back into what was now the ceiling, as I fell through nothing, with the wind whipping past my pajamas.

My stomach lurched painfully as I felt myself being flung back into my sleepy body. And as the blackness spun out of my head, I recognised that I was back lying on my hard mattress; my heart pounding viciously, and my surroundings blurring into the morning.

Familiarity hit me, as my ears tuned back into the blaring punk music, and forced myself to blink back into the world of my cabin mates - who were in the process of going through the morning motions (meaning a whole lot of lumping dark make-up, amulets, and black clothing over their heads).

With a few deep breaths I forced my heart to slow down and, after a bloody mental battle, I convinced myself to get up and dressed for breakfast.

I put on a pair of shorts, and my camp half blood t-shirt; sliding my old string bag over my head and securing my purple cloak around my neck (which hid the bag from view). Tucking myself out of the way, sitting cross legged on my messy bottom bunk, I quickly checked that no one had nicked anything out of my bag while I slept - but no one paid me any attention anyway (possibly out of respect to dear old Mumsy).

Hecate (apparently) wanted her kids to do nothing but work hard - all while _she_ spent her days around graveyards, crossroads, or catching the odd roller coaster around the underworld. Everyone else in my cabin seemed to be proud of this; which was obvious from the whole walking dead trend they all seemed to be following (and all the levels of 'black magic' they spent their days studying - to raise a dead shrew and/or play tricks on the mortals using the mist). They're a lovely lot (if you're blind, deaf, and in-able to feel any emotion/sensation).

Me? Well… I wasn't like that, to put simply.

I was the only one in the Hecate cabin, who actually wore their orange camp-half blood t-shirt (and owned no black clothes). I was also the weirdo that made their cape purple, instead of black; because, although it was compulsory for Hecate kids to wear a cape, I wasn't fond of Mother's OTT obsession with dark, bleak, and down right depressing colour schemes.

In fact, I'm a bit of a hippy; and the flower-power-spirit runs in- no gallops through most of my Dad's side of the family.

But it wasn't just the life styles of my cabin mates, that I wasn't that fond of; the whole concept of Hecate's powers just felt wrong for me. Her main talent was necromancy. I think it's probably why she made a beeline for my Dad (who, while leading many save the valley protests, is one of these 'hotlines to heaven' for ghosts and their relatives). But I've just never been interested in anything like that; not now, not ever - I prefer stuff that is still breathing.

That said, I'm not exactly a social butterfly; never mind the fact I am _the _socially awkward penguin (Godling addition), everyone tends to stray away from the Hecate kids - mostly because Hades and Hecate are too chummy, but also because my siblings look like the spawn of the devil (having a seriously bad hair day).

That said, I still had one friend, and that was Catie. Sure (being a child of Hebe) it's almost impossible to hate her, but she's one of the only ones who I trust with my secret 'weirdness'.

And by 'weirdness' I don't mean liking ketchup sandwiches - I mean commanding the fifth regiment of duracell bunnies. Think about that for a second. Yeah. You heard me.

Now I know, that you know, that powers over the natural world isn't that unusual for a demigod; but being a child of shadows, mists _plus_ all things dark and ugly, having flowers spring up behind you when you walk isn't that normal (for anyone who's not Demeter's kid, anyway). It's like being the ultimate hippy; as in the literal queen of queen bees. Don't ask me where its from, not even Chiron can (or will) tell me.

But, like anyone with a scrap of brain power, I try to keep it on the down low - so that only Chiron and Catie know. Cause, as I'm told, only kids of the almighty trio are meant to be blessed with my level of awesomeness; and, trust me, there isn't anyone on the planet that has less of right to magical powers then the 15 year old (non-violent) demigod. Someone like...oh I don't know…me? [please use this time to appropriately facepalm at the logic of three crazy grannies knitting the socks of fate].

In summary; I be the commander of mother nature, wearing a (purple) cape, and am apparently pretty powerful. Here comes the down side.

Every animal and branch of foliage, on camp grounds, takes it upon itself to await my command when I come within 5 ft of it - meaning we had to have a little chat, so they'll only come when they're called (instead of stalking me around campus)...but we all know how unpredictable dandelions can be. Plus, when you're in the situation of someone trying to be dramatic, and lop your head of with a sword, it kinda kills the atmosphere if all you can hear is the trees holding an intellectual debate.

Fast forwards to the outside world, and my pathetic acting skills come into play. For example, when the multiple bands of AristoCats are wondering the school halls, I have to pretend that I'm a cat person when they make a bee-line for me.

And what's annoying is that, although I'm fluent in tree, I only get a one way conversation with the animal kingdom. So, while I can order them around, I can't ask any of the animals why they put their lives on hold to find me during algebra - and the trees are too philosophical to give me a straight answer (that a simple minded, ignorant demigod can understand).

"Breakfast, s'go!" Shouted Lou Ellen (turning off the music). I looked up as our cabin leader tugged on the door, stalking out into the morning with her cloak flying behind her. I raked my green converse from under my bunk, shoving them on my feet as everyone filed out with their cloaks in tow. Loosely tying the laces of my shoes, I bolted after my cabin mates; making an effort to repress my 'butter-fingers' trait, so I didn't trip over my cloak and then chock/get a mouthful of dewy dirt.

I jumped the three steps outside, catching up with everyone in a few paces, and took my place (as the newest cabin member) at the rear of the line of Hecate kids. I sighed with relief, but looking back at the cabin over my shoulder I saw the door still hung open over the steps - something that doesn't please my surprisingly OCD siblings.

Swallowing my panic I pushed against the thin air (as discreetly as possible) willing a breeze to swing into the door. Thankfully, the wind was feeling rather kind, as it sealed itself back against the wooden frame with an audible click; and the magical writing, engraved on every scrap of grey brickwork, flashed a bright blue - house speak for 'I AM LOCKED' (as if by magic).

I turned back around, smiling (glad no one had noticed my hippy magic); but no sooner had I refocused on the black cloak in front of me, someone shoved into my shoulder from behind.

I stumbled, almost kick starting a game of magical-human dominos, but just about regained my balance in time to catch a smirk on the renowned (antisocial) black haired Nike boy, who was strutting as arrogantly as ever, towards breakfast.

I scowled heavily as he turned away, and just as my internal rant drew breath I spotted some Demeter kids 20ft away - and opportunity waved at me from a fluffy little golden cloud. With a tug in my stomach I flicked my wrist (keeping it at my side to be discreet), and concentrated on the Nike boy's feet.

Two gnarled tree roots answered me, cutting through the grass in seconds; one hugging his ankle tightly, yanking it back, while the other smacked him hard across the backside, which the tree obviously thought of all by itself…

With a comical squeal he face planted, the tree roots gleefully recoiling back beneath the grass.

_And that_, ladies and gentlemen, is one of many examples, one might use, when persuading those you love to give a tree a hug (every now and again) - because the trees will come for yo' ass...

Leaving the Nike boy to his badly-contained tantrum, I smugly followed my siblings to breakfast...

* * *

After everyone was seated, and Chiron had said a quick how-de-do-de/praise be to all our Godly parents, we all dug in. And, as usual, I hadn't even stabbed a triangle of pancake before the infamous (unusually good looking) Hypnos boy, skidding through the door way.

Everyone spared him a quick glance, the Aphrodite table swooning as his cheeks coloured bashfully but other then that, no one paid him much more attention (as it was a pretty much everyday occurrence). Leaving me to continue plowing through my plate of glorified sugar, sat patiently in front of me...

* * *

Simon POV

I blinked heavily, the daylight screwing with the colours of my surroundings. I heaved a steady groan. Gingerly lifting my face, out of the plate of dead breakfast, I picked a few baked beans off my eyebrows and grabbed a clump of napkins - noticing, without much surprise, that I was alone in the mess hall. I scrubbed my face ruggedly, getting the worst of my breakfast off, then got to my feet - trudging my way to the showers.

Baked bean boy - what a life...

It wasn't one I'd pick if I had the choice, and being half god wasn't the problem. The fact that my Mum fell asleep randomly, and then went on to meet the God of sleep was more troubling. And it wasn't Hypnos' trademark that I minded (hell, sleeping all day like my cabin mates would've been annoying but bearable); the bit that got on my nerves was that I got Mum's narcoleptic trait of falling asleep on the spot - meaning I collapse, with three seconds warning, can't be woken, and can't get to sleep any other way.

I'll admit; it's a good excuse for missing P.E, and/or a way out of getting yelled at for missing homework deadlines - but it's not quite so cool when your:

a)50ft in the air on the back of a (very fat and stupid) pegasi  
b)Fighting in a very dangerous battle - usually with a monster that doesn't understand it isn't supposed to kill you.  
c)Trying to be sit down and have a serious conversation, but end up head butting the table (and activating my 'Godly-powers' of snoring as loud as the average elephant).

All of which I've done, none of which have been fun.

Sure, it's hilarious to everyone else, but it has other people think that I'm not worth the effort to hang around; because I'm constantly drained of energy, and I can't tell when my lights are gonna turn out. So I'm not that reliable.

All in all, I'm a anxious, sleep deprived wall flower - talk about a full CV...

* * *

I forced myself out of the shower, half an hour after I'd switched the water on, for no other reason then being 3 minutes away from becoming a raisin.

The Hypnos cabin has never had much of a timetable, seeing as it's only me that ever awake to do anything, so I was always left to do whatever I wanting. Training was a good way to pass the time, and let off some steam, and for the last year I'd been looking into archery - because it was my worst weapon, and I had a lot of practice time on my hands.

With that in mind, I headed for the training arena, hoping I could get into the store room (without being noticed and/or stopped); but as I opened the door, I heard the clatter of swords on shields echoing through a small crack in the door to the practice area. Pausing for a second to peep through the crack I saw Jay (the puffed up Nike boy) and Eric (son of Nemesis) dancing around with metal in their hands. They were both aiming for the heart, head or throat, just like they always did, in as friendly of a way as two teenagers with a hatred for each other (and swords in their hands) could possibly do so.

Nothing new, I assure you.

Knowing that they would probably be at it till beyond nightfall, I left them to it and strode towards the equipment room; retrieving my bow and arrows from their hiding place, behind a bitter old shield in the corner...

* * *

After an hour of shooting at targets my fingers were sore, and my patience with the squealing Aphrodite girls was at absolute zero; apparently, according to a few gossipy nymphs, I'm good looking (so most of the Aphrodite kids have tried to tail my every move at some point). It's a great boost for self esteem and all, but they can turn into really creepy stalkers - however charming and pretty they all seem to be, I do not want to be carried off somewhere if/when I suddenly switch to snooze mode.

Not wanting to to strike up a conversation I ditched the girls ninja style - not bothering to make any friends through small talk because, usually, when I open my mouth all I end up doing to embarrassing myself (seeing as I don't really talk to anyone).

When I was sure they'd all gone, I rolled out from under the bush, and began skirting the lake for my little hiding place.…

* * *

Still twirling my bow between my fingers, I watched the stars wink into existence; lying on a large, square boulder and hidden from view, only by a larger outcrop of rock. I'd found my hiding place back in the first days of camp; seeing a small sapling growing from a boulder, and realising that no one else cared to look in its direction.

Funnily enough, not only was a tree the symbol of my Dad, but it also had an engraving of a tree on its surface - so I'm guessing I'm not the first Hypnos demigod to investigate, using the pathway of submerged stepping stones, that led back to shore.

Everything was peaceful and quiet now; the night broken only by the occasional splash of a few water nymphs by the far shore, and the wind in the trees. I had a feeling that everyone back at camp had been in bed for around an hour, and hoped I was going the same way as I yawned silently.

"Simon, son of Hypnos...I needth a moment of your time." I sat up, my head whipping around for the ripples of a whisper (belonging to what sounded like Shakespeare's great-great-grandaughter). But no such descendant was keeping herself afloat at the foot of my rock. Infact it was Disney's Arial, clinging to a ridge at the waterline of my larger boulder, and fixing me with an anxious expression.

"I, Eurynome, bear a message for thou young hero..." trying to ignore the failure of Old English she used, I leaned a little closer as she spoke a little faster, "I have travelled far tides, by instruction of the Earth shaker, to bring tidings of the foreseen."

She paused for a second, seeming to let all that sink in (or, more accurately, giving me time to translate it all into modern english), but before I could get any further then she was doing her rounds at Poseidon's postal service, she hurried on,

"I must inform you thusly, of your role in the days to come. You and seven others must rise from the ashes or all is lost." I raised my eyebrows, 300% sure she'd got the wrong demigod; no one is ever just chosen to play a role cast by the Gods - you've either got to be well connected with family, or just amazingly talented at everything.

"What...me?" I asked, making her glance around cautiously (as if she felt wondering eyes) hesitating as she whispered even quieter,

"Ye must listen with haste, and harken my words to thy heart. With Hecate's misunderstood, Nike's arrogance, Nemesis' balance, Hebe's leader, Tyche's luck and Iris's foresight, you must travel to the land once sunk beneath.

Henceforth find your girl in black, teach, and be taught - listen well or all might be lost.

I give you permission to enter the land further beyond, as does the Earth shaker to Hecate's child, but you must collect one of these from each who sunk it firstly, in order for each of you to enter-" I pulled myself closer to her, interrupting in a whisper shout,

"Wait, what?!" but she disregarded my words and said in a hurried tone,

"Look for the signs, Iris shall tell you where. Look to your leader, Hecate will guide you but only with guidance, do not denote her presence. Look for safety, Nike will protect even the hated, but only if he is at peace. Look for confidence, Nemesis knows how to play a game, have faith. Look to surprise, Tyche has to later bestow it, and will guide when blizzards blind you. Look for a friend, Hebe shall help provide a lock for a lost key, and knows more then is obvious to thine eye.

You must move quickly. As the sun rises 10 days from now, it shall be too late." She reached up a hand expectantly, pulling my forearm towards her, and pushing something solid into my hand (closing the fingers over it as she slipped a little deeper into the water).

She starting to paddle away, "may Tyche find your worthy of truth, like all others left to pass at each trail." I reached out a hand,

"Hey! WAIT! I NEED TO WRITE THAT ALL DOWN!" And from 20 ft away I thought I saw her smile knowingly at me, her gentle voice making ripples over the water as I thought I heard her whisper,

"You are you for a reason. Use it well hero." I raised my voice now,

"What's that even supposed to mean?!" But Eurynome the mermaid smiled and sunk beneath the glassy lake.

I was half tempted to jump in after her, but logic told me I would never find her - not in this lake, not in my lifetime, because Gods never do anything the easy way. Resigned to my gloomy boulder, I pried opened the fingers she'd closed around something.

I found two pouches in my hand, with their openings tied taught with a string, long enough to hang around someone's neck. On the outside they were identical in every way, except for the imprinted symbol on one face of the square shaped pouch.

One was the symbol of Hecate (with two crossed torches), and one was the symbol of Hypnos (a tree).

Out common sense I didn't try to open up the Hecate one (with my luck I'd get towed to the underworld for a surprise party), but I did pull the Hypnos one open, and emptied its contents into my hand. Three things fell into my palm;

1) what looked like a blue (chocolate-candy-covered) Smartie  
2) a metal imprint of the the tree on the front of the pouch  
3) a stone, somewhere between sapphire and turquoise, which surface almost rippled in the moonlight.

A metal weight sunk in my stomach.

So lets get this straight. One crazy, medieval speaking, fishy Disney princess, just swims on up to me, spews a possible prophesy, gives me some candy, a broach, and a gemstone for good luck, then swims off into the night never to be seen again. And I'm meant to be important in preventing something, with the help of only this pouch and six other outcasts - that must supposedly rise from the ashes.

There has got to be a better chance or everyone drowning in smarties (that have fallen from the sky) then me lending a _helpful _hand in saving the world.

What an idiot little mermaid...

I sprinted for the big house not long after logic kicked in - hoping that Chiron could assure me I was hallucinating. I arrived breathless, clutching the pouches in one hand and leaning on the well lit porch, and pounding the door with the other.

No one answered.

My stomach started feeling uncomfortably warm and I pounded the door harder, hearing footsteps from behind it as sleep clawed its way over shoulders.

My vision started to see-saw and I struggled to hang onto consciousness, needing to stay awake and warn Chiron.

As someone opened the door I managed to get out,

"The little mermaid just…" before the world went blank, and I crumpled to the floor in front of who I thought might be Argus - the two mysterious pouches still held tightly, in one hand...

* * *

**And it's time for the end little bit that I set up, so that if you think this chapter is completely worthless, you can still say you've learnt something - and that it was all that little bit less pointless/waste of your time :D**

**So...this chapter's completely-random-sort-of-useless-fact (brought to you by Mandy's special little homework planner);**

**FACT:  
****Coca cola only sold 20 bottles in its first year  
**

**They never stopped trying, so why should anyone else?  
*****quiet cough* so maybe give the next chapter a go, hmmm? *clears throat***

**I've also adapted a sign off from my last Maximum Ride fanfic to mirror Percy Jackson a little more, and I also wanted to do it because I can. So, without further ado, and as always;**

**Review,  
****Fight on,  
****(not necessarily in that order)**

**M**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Quest for Smarties Begins

(Brought To You By A Painted Prophesy, and _The_ Failure Of A Demigod)

* * *

Simon POV

"Simon?" I inhaled sharply as feeling spread down to my fingers, and I felt the bright light streaming across the room. But when I opened my gummy eyes I saw that it was just Chiron, standing over me - his shaggy, out of focus face smiling over me. I sighed heavily, weirdly relieved, and looked around, blinking in my surroundings.

I appeared to be lying in a bed in the big house, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, as blue daylight streamed in through the open curtains, illuminating the two leather pouches (lying on a makeshift bedside table). I flicked back to Chiron to see a smile of concern address me,

"Argus told me you passed out before you could get into the house. What's so important for a visit at 2 in the morning?" I swallowed, licking my dry lips, and fumbled for the pouches on my the table beside me,

"I think someone dropped by to give me a prophesy and a few presents, and she said we had 10 sunsets to go." Chiron frowned,

"Go on..."

* * *

Ron POV

I shook the over-long straws of my fringe out of my eyes and reloaded my brush with paint. It steered itself to place a single dot of black, triggering the warm feeling in my arm trickle through my feet like water; a sign from the Gods (rather then MC Hammer) to _stop_ - cause they were done talking.

I'd discovered this painting skill at the age of 3 - finger painting an intricate mural of a cyclops and a satyr. Ten years later, Chiron worked out that it was just me casually painting messages and/or fortunes (sent by die immortals) - no where near oracle standard, but if Apollo had no signal, partial possession of my right arm was the next best thing (apparently).

I knew when I got a call, because my drawing hand felt like it was on fire; and only when I picked up the phone to listen, in the form of picking up a paintbrush, did it cool to a more comfortable temperature, but I couldn't put it down until I was done (when the warmth drained through the floor).

As a kid from Iris, I didn't have any other gifts apart from being artistic, but I had a feeling it was Iris who gave me painting powers anyway (being a mother, a messenger of the gods, and the allergy-free cupcake baker in chief) so I didn't feel deprived of talent - or cake, which I seemed to be able to make from pretty much anything.

I laid the paintbrush down on a bit of paper towel and stood back, my arm aching slightly from overuse, viewing the 3ft square canvas in full and accidentally smoothing black paint over my pale chin.

The acrylic image took me aback a little; I'd done flying pigs above NYC, alien kiddy winkles playing in lava, and a Titan holding up the sky. But I'd never painted a girl on an altar before. And I'd never painted such an action-less scene; the image all fuzzy and dreamlike, so much so that I had to squint to make anything out.

The girl lay on what looked like a table of dark green marble, her white hair spilling over the edges and crowned with a black emperors' wreath. She wore a black toga, embroidered with what I thought were silver symbols, and held a bow with both hands (which lay on her stomach) - the accompanying sheath of arrows lying against the marble on the floor. The room surrounding her looked dank, dark, almost dungeon like, decorated only by curtains of cobwebs, which hung over the two single torches. She looked like she was sleeping, but her clothes were creased as if she'd just finished fending off 6 monsters.

It was strange. Very strange. Why would anyone be thinking about a girl on an altar, while Percy had gone MIA (and Gaia was rising)? It didn't seem to make any sense…

BANG.

I jumped feet; my instinctive auto-pilot kicking in to sweep up a paintbrush, mid-pirouette, and brandish it at the ambusher behind me - forgetting, obviously, about the mightier choice of using a sword (sheathed at my hip).

I lowered the threatening paintbrush as my eyes found the intruder - figuring that the young, pretty, daughter of Tyche wasn't here to kill me (as far as I knew, anyway). She smiled briefly, in greeting, and recited in a small voice,

"Chiron's organizing a meeting for the heads of the cabins in the games room. Be there in five." I smiled, opening my mouth to reply, but she walked out the door before I could get the words out.

Hoping that it wasn't an emergency meeting, on the subject of 'WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!', I started to clear the paints away - following in the girl's footsteps several minutes later...

* * *

I got to the games room first of all the other leaders and found Chiron examining the fire in the grate, at the far end of the room. He craned his neck around to greet me, having heard the door creak open, and swept a warm smile across his face. With the painting still fresh on my mind, I returned more of a pained grimace, and because Chiron's more attentive then most magical ponies, he seemed to pick up on it.

"You seem troubled Ron." I shrugged, nodding slightly, and he beckoned me over to the warm fire side (still burning as it was yet to reach mid-day). I stood next to him, addressing my feet on the worn hearth rug,

"I...um...it's..." I bit my lip, looking up from my feet into his eyes (as ageless and brown as ever) - hoping I wasn't going to sound stupid. Chiron nodded encouragingly and I said (as firmly as I could), "...since Percy vanished, I've been painting some weird stuff….Stuff that doesn't make any sense…it's just, I've only ever painted really detailed battle scenes or monsters, but lately all I've managed to do is several temples - sketchy at best. And I've just painted this girl, but it was all fuzzy, like being in a dream - which isn't the usual style they get me to paint. I just thought, since Gaia is meant to be rising, it was weird I was painting all this instead of the Argo II...or something- and I...well, I just don't see why." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, Chiron frowning deeply,

"Did you happened to recognize this girl or who the temples where devoted to?" I shrugged,

"I don't know about the girl, from her skin colour she could be dead, but if I had to name the temples, I'd probably guess they're a Poseidon declaration - from the decoration and setting." Chiron opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and several cabin leaders slipped in. He caught the words in his throat abruptly, giving me a pensive nod, but then left the conversation; walking up to the snooker table and placing himself at the head of the meeting, as everyone started to trickle in…

* * *

Once everyone had gathered around the table Chiron called for quiet; though there wasn't any need, most were silent with anticipation - seeing as no cabin meetings had been called since Annabeth had left. I looked around at each of the attendants, mentally ticking off their parents; Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, Hecate, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Demeter and (me) Iris - all waiting respectfully but impatient for Chiron's announcement. He smiled around at us grimly,

"There are other matters I have to discuss with you today, but first I'd like to inquire something. The first is on several pieces of information, apparently unrelated; concerning large temples of Poseidon and an unknown girl-" The Ares leader blurted out, interrupting Chiron before he could continue,

"Percy's missing, of course there's going to be Poseidon stuff cropping up!" Chiron let out a small sniff like sigh and nodded patiently,

"Yes but, as the Earth shaker is one of the big three, there may also be factors relating to him that crop up out of the ordinary - I have reason to believe these are of a different circumstance. So...as I was saying; has anyone any information on such matters?"

Chiron looked at the Hypnos leader (who was actually listening for once), hopeful for their trademark dream analysis to swoop in and save the day. Much to my surprise he stood up, saying in a drowsy tone,

"My cabin mates tell me that they've recently been having dreams about an island." Chiron lent forwards, spreading his hands on the green carpet of the table,

"This island, what did it look like (from what you could see)?" The boy shrugged, saying in an almost drunk voice,

"My viewpoint didn't have the best good angle….it looked like there where buildings, but I couldn't see that well because they're roofs reflected the sunlight...like they were made out of metal or some'ing….I guess, the sea looked clear...like Hawaii...and there was a mountain in the middle...but I couldn't see any people from that far out." Chiron nodded thoughtfully, smiling thankfully at the Hypnos leader, before turning more grimly to the whole congregation. After no other voices were raised, he announced,

"I think it best we know everything possible about factors such as this - please question your cabins on this matter and report back to me as soon as possible."

There was a collection of doubtful whisperings passed around each of us but, after a more serious look, Chiron turned to other issues…

* * *

Ellie POV

"Hey, Ellie!" I opened my eyes to see Catie running towards me, her long dark hair streaming behind her, pounding her way past the clusters of animals keeping their distance, and I felt a few small birds on my shoulders take flight in alarm. I sat up straighter, blinking in newly the bright sunlight, as Catie dropped down beside me; catching her breath, having run up from an emergency meeting at the big house. She usually let me into what was happening, and didn't seem to disappoint me,

"I've got something to ask you" She said, dramatically, still a little breathless. I smiled,

"Shoot." She inhaled deeply, then looked at me seriously,

"Have you been dreaming of any islands or rocks or Poseidon's temples or girls?" I raised my eyebrows at her, but she gave me a 'just-answer-the-question' expression. The image of the three hipsters floated to the top of my mind.

"Sort of…" She lent forwards, nodding for me to continue, and I bit my lip hesitantly,

"Well...yesterday night I dreamt of these Naids in an old room, with this stone altar or table. That what you looking for?" Catie tilted her head to the side, reeling,

"I don't know, maybe." I frowned curiously,

"Why dya ask?" Catie grimiced,

"Because Chiron asked everyone to ask around their cabins about it all."

"Why?" Catie shrugged,

"Dunno; but from the look on his face, I think the leader of the Iris cabin told Chiron about it - you know the one that paints those prophesies or something? Anyway, apparently Chiron didn't know much, so he just asked everyone to ask around their cabins for more info." I bit my lip,

"...So...d'ya think it's worth telling him about me dream?" Catie considered it for a moment,

"I don't know...possibly...it was really vague in the meeting. I think you should just see what happens tonight" I swallowed, not really wanting to think about what might come with sleep tonight - not now that Chiron was considering official problems besides Gaia...

* * *

Eric POV

The son of Nike clipped my shoulder guard as I swung for his head, barely missing (yet again). Jay and I had been at this the last three days, because I'm too proud to admit surrender and he's too good at winning - even if it was clear to the both of us that I was going nowhere faster.

He laughed, disarming me again with a meaningless flick of his wrist, and I scowled, bashing my shield and knocking him over as I ran over to my sword.

Why not just give up? Because I refuse to lose to him. He was exactly the type of person my Mum hated, and I couldn't let such an arrogant Nike boy mess with Nemesis' standards. He was pretty much top of his game in everything, but his arrogance and gloating tipped the balance to much. He didn't deserve his talents, didn't work hard at them, and having no friends was too small of a consequence to equal it out in my eyes.

He was almost as enraging as my sister; Susan. Daughter of the oh so angelic Tyche. And our Mum's having fallen out a while ago wasn't my whole reason for disliking her, but I still haven't found anyone who can wind me up as easily (or as effortlessly) as she can - not even Jay.

I was older then her (Dad meeting Nemesis 2 years before Tyche), making me 11. A measly nine years ago, Tyche happened to be passing Mum's man, and managed to win him over with a few wishes on the umpteen four leaf clovers in her back pocket - in comes Susan, out goes Tyche and Nemesis. Talk about relationship problems.

I didn't blame Dad, about being sucked into it all, but Tyche caused Nemesis to leave my Dad with two kids and barely any God-related warning - which was only resolved 10 years later (when I was found by a few Satyrs, and they signed me and my sister up for the summer). That was a year ago. And there's nothing like a year worth of sword training to fuel a few years of revenge.

I bent down, scooped my sword up, but just as I turned around the arena doors banged open, and someone walked a few paces into the room.

As he stepped into the light, I recognized that it was the head of the Iris cabin; with smudges of black paint on his face, and his straw hair falling into his eyes.

"Chiron wants to see the both of you in the big house" he announced, "in the games room. Now." I nodded, sheathing my sword and a little relieved, but as the boy shut the door Jay barked,

"Wait- what does he want?" but door shut off the last of Jay's words, and I watched his chest balloon with self-importance. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I said strongly,

"Let's go and find out." Jay smiling toothily,

"Why, are you ready to admit defeat right now?" I glared at him dangerously and he smirked humorously, sheathing his sword in a victorious fashion (and apparently ignoring my answer)…

* * *

When we walked out of the afternoon sunlight, I found we were the last to arrive at the big house. Chiron sat at the head of a snooker table, with five other demigods neatly gathered around him, and everyone was quiet as soon as we crossed the threshold.

There was the head of the Hebe cabin, the Iris boy who'd summoned us, 'dearest' Susan, the sleep-deprived Hypnos weirdo, and the bedraggled looking girl from the Hecate cabin. They all sported expressions torn between confusion and worry, but all on a different emotional level - where the straw haired Iris boy looked faintly resolute, the Hypnos boy looked like he was this close to breaking down (ensuing hours of running back and forth, failing his arms in panic, and yelling 'we're d-d-d-d-doooooooomed' in a scottish accent - as you do).

Chiron spread his arm to indicate that we should stand in one of the two places empty spaces, and Jay (naturally) assumed the empty space on Chiron's right hand side - striding purposefully over before I could draw breath.

Feeling my jaw tighten in annoyance, I filled in the human sized space at one of the corners - in between the straw haired Iris boy and small Hecate girl, who I could've sworn was standing on top of a patch of pansies. Once Jay and I were seated, silence fell, and Chiron began in a deep, unsettling tone.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your activities, but I'm afraid this is a matter of urgency." His eyes swept over all of us stood around the table (magically flicking some kind of holly-wood movie switch, as a massive-metaphorical-dramatic-movie-scene-cobweb tangled around every head in the room). "As of this morning it has come to my attention that something is trying to reach out to each of you."

...There was silence. A very confused silence. Where everyone's face contorted just a little.

Here's what I was thinking….I neither knew (nor particularly cared) who the Iris boy was, and the only thing I had gathered about the Hecate girl was that she one of the oldest, yet one of the least successful in her cabin. The only way I even knew the Hypnos boy, was because of his famous late appearance at meal times. Plus the only thing Jay and I had between us was a firm relationship of 'slit each others throats' - and any important connection was fairly unlikely, as far as family ties were concerned (Nike wasn't arrogant, it was merely Jay had his head stuck up his own butt). Susan I did sadly know, and any connection between us was a bitter one at best. But I didn't really know the Hebe cabin leader, having only met her a few times in capture the flag.

Chiron, without much effort, seemed to catch onto the meaning behind the range of disbelieving expressions surrounding him, and he marched onwards a little more firmly and slowly, "Simon here has had an encounter with a goddess. Last night, she told him about your previously mentioned connection, and-"

"she gave me smarties" blurted out Simon the Hypnos kid, causing every head in the room to look at him in alarm. Simon stared at the snooker table for a few seconds, apparently having nothing more to say, but Chiron smiled warmly and said with a small chuckle,

"Yes Simon, she gave you smarties, however I'm under the impression they aren't simply chocolate covered candy." The Hypnos kid raised his eyes to Chiron and Chiron turned to address the table at large, "Simon has recited as much of what he can remember to me and I am under the impression you each fit the description of seven desired heros. Heros, that I have a strong suspicion, are designated to keep the power of Atlantis out of the wrong-"

"Wait. Atlantis?" interrupted Jay, "As in sunk by Poseidon because of it's evil people?" Although looking slightly irritated at the interruption, Chiron nodded willingly,

"The very same. But it wasn't it's people that caused a group of Ocean Gods to sink the island, it was the people's rulers. Atlas, the theoretical ruler of Atlantis at the time, was conquering many lands unnecessarily and without any particular reason. Simply put his relations became too influential, using the power of Atlantis, and it was used in precisely the wrong way.

The fate of the world may have hung in the balance if the Oceanids did not intervene - and although it was sunk by many Gods of many different beliefs, they all united under the goal that Atlas and his family had to be removed from power. Atlas was given the weight of the heavens and his family where banished from Atlantis by it's creator - Poseidon. A large group of Oceanids hid Atlantis from the world and locked it's power away with it.

In relation to the here and now; I believe that your dreams, Ron's paintings, and Simon's visit from the Goddess Eurynome, are all guiding you on a path to help preserve what they accomplished all those millennia ago - it must be in danger of falling into the wrong hands…"

Chiron's words hung in the air, no one wanting to be the first challenge them - even Jay. But after a few painful seconds I voiced the obvious,

"I take it you're sending us on a quest then?" Chiron nodded.

"...Yes. And your path has been laid out for you already." On Chiron's right I saw Jay nod, triumphantly, his head held high. Noting this, Chiron looked a little uneasily, grimacing as he continued, "according to Simon's retelling, Ellie here" Chiron held out a hand in the Hecate girl's direction, "will lead you to Atlantis - picking up Simon's smarties along the way." Chiron smiled encouragingly at Ellie, but my attention was honed in on Jay's face; I've never seen him look so angry - being beaten to the leading spot by a small, inexperienced, ginger witch, at the bottom of her game, and not even head of her cabin.

Cleverly sensing a looming eruption on his right, Chiron rushed on (a little louder then before),

"You each have qualities that are need on this quest; and _each is as important as the next_, some may just be unclear as of the present." Jay was now staring at the snooker table as if he was trying to set it on fire, and with him apparently pre-occupied Chiron said seriously,

"So...what your quest entails (according to lady Eurynome). I'd imagine you'll face trails at each rest stop on the way to Atlantis; all in order to gain another smartie inside a pouch like this." He held up two small leather pouches, shaking them slightly to illustrate his point, "From what the Simon tells me, the Smarties are a sort of Godly hall pass that lets you into Atlantis - one that will get you past the Gods' defences, even if your part mortal.

Each of the seven Gods who helped to sink it has one, and we already have two Smarties; but if your attackers are smart, they'll have some sort of control over either the God or the pouch that you need to get to Atlantis. With each successful trial, you'll win a pouch containing a Smartie, and the God holding it will point you to the next stage.

But, more on that later; right now you'll need to pack light for nine days of Godly combat.

Be back here just before dawn - and try to make sure you're not seen by your cabin mates (it'll only ensue lengthy questions)." With a nod of the head Chiron dismissed us, and everyone filed out.

Well; everyone accept Jay, who I saw was still staring at the snooker table, about half a minute away from eruption. Beautiful stuff.

I closed the door of the snooker room, and we all walked out of the big house, the sinking sun catching my eyes as we stepped into the balmy evening. And just as I was about to bring up the quest, the Hecate girl (Ellie) took off ahead of us - sprinting the direction of her cabin, with her orange hair and purple cloak flying out behind her, following what looked like a faint trail of blue forget-me-nots.

With a shortly confused look, shared between everyone but the Hebe girl, everyone else started to follow in Ellie's footsteps - taking it at a much slower pace, as we walked back to our cabins.

I watched her streaking into the distance ahead of us, stumbling now and again as she went.

And not that I'd agree with Jay on any level whatsoever, but (even I had to admit) she didn't appear to be the leader type; small, not brilliant with her powers, and apparently afraid of leadership - something that just doesn't happen when you're a demigod. Maybe I'm wrong, you never know, its always the quiet ones who tip Mum's balance (Ethan showed us that)…

* * *

**And now it's time for this chapter's completely-random-sort-of-useless-fact (brought to you by Mandy's planner);**

'**Dolphins sleep with one eyes open' - talk about a ninja people!**

**And so, As Always,  
****Review  
****Fight on  
****(not necessarily in that order)**

**M**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Talents Beyond Your Wildest Dreams

(Or, More Accurately, Nighttime Nightmares)

* * *

Ellie POV

I ran back to my cabin on the verge of tears, trying to escape before anyone could talk to me - because if I was supposed to be a leader, the last thing a little weakling like me needed, was to let them see me cry.

I crashed into my cabin door, luckily finding the dark dorm empty, and immediately slammed the door back into its frame (not caring about being respectful). Forcing myself over to the supply closet I took out several crystals, a candle, matches and a pocket spell book; sliding all them into my hidden string bag, but knowing full well I didn't know how to use half of them.

I knew I didn't need to visit the weapons store or armory (seeing as I had trouble just holding a sword at chest height), and having no weapons other then nature to hand, I tried to stumble over to my bed. But before I could get there, my defenses crumbled.

I fell to my knees in front of my bunk, tears running down my face and screaming inside my head.

WHY ME?! WHY DID THEY CHOOSE ME? OF ALL THE DEMIGODS AT CAMP!?

Are they going peanuts in their old age? How the hell was I mean to know what to do, I couldn't even hold a freaking sword!? I didn't even have a weapon to use, demigod suicide on a good day, but with everyone else's lives in my own hands…anyone half my age would be more useful...but it just didn't make any sense - I was just the flower power girl.

Someone slammed the brass door-knocker into it's plate outside, and I jumped. Swallowing heavily, I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to the door (standing on tip toes to peep through the eyehole). Catie was standing on the doorstep, waiting patiently for me to open up, and I pulled the door open it for her. She stepped inside, her eyes fastening on my eat-streaked face and her smile dropping out of sight. We stood there for a second, just looking at each other, before I splurted a quiet,

"Why would they pick me?" Catie gave me a sad smile,

"Because you're...you." I turned away, screwing up my eyes in an attempt to keep a hold on the waterworks, and Catie turned me around and pulled me into a tight hug. After a moment I hugged her back, saying with watery sarcasm,

"Oh, right, that makes sense." Catie released me, shutting the door and steering me over to my bed with a smile, taking a patient breath before saying,

"What I mean is your the only one in this cabin that can lead all of us." She sunk down on my hard mattress, as did I (giving her an unconvinced sniff),

"Pffshure..." Catie scowled at me, her voice snapping a little,

"No._ Seriously_." I looked at her blankly, taken aback by her sharp tone. Children of the Hebe (Goddess of being a 'people's person') didn't get angry; they just didn't. Still, here she was, jabbing a finger between my eyes, "you want to know why they chose you? Well never mind the fact everyone else in your family is probably part-demonic-dead-teenager, you are the only one who takes enough of their rubbish to put up with everyone in our group. Think about it - who else has fought back against Jay this summer and came out a winner? And who else has pretty much unlimited power over who knows how much of the natural world?" I frowned at her,

"Yeah - anonymously growing a root to trip him up, is just as good as shoving a sword up his arse." Catie looked at me pointedly,

"That's not true and you know it." I shrugged, her harsh tone clipping my ability to cry, but not leaving me totally reassured. With the shock now leaving my vision clear, I sighed (confessing),

"Sure I've got some cool superpowers, but I'm more worried about having to stop them from killing each other and/or getting them killed by an immortal." She shook her head,

"That's not your problem. The only thing that's going to get us killed is letting arguments turn us against each other. And you can leave that to me anyway - what with my fantastic friendship skills. Ellie, you heard Chiron; everyone has something to bring to the table, and a Goddess herself said that you should lead us - because we need you to. You're meant to be our leader, whether you understand why or not, there's no two ways about it - but you're also not alone (that's the point of all of us going)." I nodded glumly and pulled Catie into a grateful hug. She hugged me back and I wheezed quietly,

"So you have the power to be everyone's best friend, but remind me; what do I bring to our friendship?" She drew back, rolling her eyes sarcastically,

"Oh, well, everyone needs a friend that wears cloak, don't they - it's like being buddies with Gandalf." I snorted at her and she smiled, inhaling deeply and levying herself into a standing position. "Right, I'm gonna go pack." Catie lowered her head knowingly, "You gonna be alright?" I nodded, smiling a very small smile, as she pivoted on one foot, and walked out of the cabin (closing the door behind her, with a beam over her shoulder).

Feeling ever so slightly reassured I climbed under my sheets; warm, drowsy and having nothing better to do. Unfortunately sleep hit me like a saucepan to the head, and what came next flew straight up to #1 in the top 100 Fcuk-Ma-Life moments (registered in my 15 years of hard working experience).

But only because I'm just that special, am I right?…

As I my eyelids closed my conscious mind down, I felt myself plunging, head first, into water - telling me that I was probably heading for another immortally-induced dream mode; guarantying an exciting show of anything/everything that could/is/will go wrong, in the near and possible/past and definate/unlikely/ irritating future.

Understand? Me neither. That's how clear they generally are.

Realizing that I couldn't breath, I thrashed about a little, and felt as if I was underwater. I kicked out for what I hoped was the surface, my head bursting the surface of black, metallic, river water. And, as we all know, this couldn't possibly be just a river.

Finding it odd that I wasn't currently in a lot of pain and/or dead, I swam ashore - coughing up a little black liquid as I dropped my butt onto the stoney beach (bordering the river Styx).

"Congratulations on your little quest darling." My head whipped around to see a newly materialized women; kneeling next to me, and looking out over the dark water, a pitcher held tightly in her arms. Her pixie-pinched face swept in the faintest of smiles, and her dark funeral robes were brought in at the waist with a leather belt - which was holding two heavy-duty builders' torches (tied together with a few black shoe-laces). She glanced at me sideway, her blue eyes startling familiar, and just as I collected a sentence in my muddled mind the women laughed - cutting across me before I could find my voice,

"Yes darling, mother has come to visit." I sat there, a little speechless, but after a pause Hecate continued (in a lighter tone then I would've expected, for someone so obsessed with death). "I'm pleased you were chosen as leader; it's been years since any of my children made a real break through - though, of course, I didn't expect it to be you (but apparently I'm not alone in this." I tried to speak, yet all that came out was gabbled stuttering - which I interpreted as shock, caused by seeing your mother for the first time the 15 years. All the same, I wasn't exactly sure I had anything to say either; and wasn't aware whether I should feel pleased or guilty (that I hadn't made more of an effort with her magic).

"Oh I don't blame you dear." Hecate said suddenly, still looking out over the river and apparently reading my mind, "you haven't been working (or even trying) as hard as your brothers and sisters, have you. And you have such talent...more then you know...but as far as your work ethic goes, you're simply getting worse and worse." A small train hit me in the stomach and seemed to drop kick my voice box back into a horse tone,

"I always try my best at everything!" Hecate looked a little doubtfully at me and replied,

"Do you sleep?" I frowned, but she looked at me expectantly for an answer, and I nodded (a little confused). Hecate nodded knowingly, "well then your waisting precious time. The dead sleep, so I took it upon myself to put them to use - just as your brothers and sisters are attempting. I'll grant you, your weather manipulation powers are up to scratch, though through none of my means, but you haven't tried to manipulate the dark, shadow traveled, or any kind of manipulation of the mist - and knowing the theory can only get you so far you know. There's just so much to be done…"

I looked at her, my mouth open in disbelief, but she smiled at me, "Oh don't doubt yourself so much. I know your father was afraid of the dark but it doesn't mean you have to be too." She held up an 'understanding' hand, gesturing as she reeled off, "now, I'm not asking you to raise the dead, all I'm asking is a little hopping around the world within seconds and to be a little more creative! You're a child of Hecate and you must change the world with darkness - Lord Hades blessed me for a reason, and I've blessed you, so use my resources...you're meant to be a little more leader like as of now anyway - you may as well use a little power." I screwed up my eyes for a second, bracing myself to talk back to a holy mother, spluttering,

"But what if I don't want to change the world?! I don't think changing it with darkness would do anyone any good; and even if it did, I don't like using necromancy or shadows!" Hecate laid her hand on my leg,

"Child you misunderstand me. But you'll have to learn sometime - there's no two ways about it." She removed her hand and said reminiscently, "you know the first time I saw your father, I was amazed by his level of spiritual energy. I assumed having some part of me you'd be that much better off - both of his talents should only amplify my magic." I glared at her,

"My Dad can only speak to ghosts, and I don't have any special powers; I just make flowers grow, everyone else knows that." Hecate tapped her chin methodically,

"You underestimate your linage, my dear. Aside from that I have something to help you with my gifts. But that's not the reason I visited, I wanted to wish you luck (having fun at all those little crossroads)." I frowned,

"What crossroads?" She tapped her temple knowingly, and sighed getting to her feet. I remained on the floor, leaving Hecate to look down her nose at me. Her deadly calm suddenly hardened, and the weight in my stomach made me realise where I got my talent for death glares from,

"And one last thing darling." Hecate waited for a second then, rolling her eyes, pulled me to my feet with a cold hand on my forearm. Every instinct in my seemed to turn to ice, as she bent down to my head height and said with a spine-tingling sickly sweet voice, "prove your worth and work hard darling. Magic has a way of twisting itself around on the user. And so do I. Make me proud...or we'll need another more serious little chat. Understand?" I was frozen, unable to nod or run or crumble on the spot, but before I knew what was happening she pushed me heavily; and I stumbled sideways, falling into the cold Styx.

And as the cold liquid swallowed me up I jolted awake - back in the real world, with my skin tingling all over. I looked around, noticing the fading light outside the single window, and realised everyone must be at dinner.

Not wanting to walk in late, and have to meet the cold blue stares of my siblings, I jumped down from my bunk and left my cabin. The writing glowed on the stone as I closed the door, locking the cabin from access to demigods not from the house of Hecate, and I ran across the lawn; heading back to the big house, wanting to tell Chiron about my dream as soon as dinner was over...

* * *

As I opened the front door, I saw only darkened hallways; and thinking that Chiron would come across the games room first, I left the door ajar and walked inside. I seated myself, cross legged in front of the fireplace, goosebumps rippling over my shoulders in the cool draft. I took out one of the matches and struck it alight, trying to spark a piece of kindling with it and get the fire going.

It went out. I tried twice more. But it went out twice more.

Wishing I was like Hecate (with the ability of manipulating the elements) I threw the kindling into the fireplace with a snort, wondering why I couldn't handle fire if her symbol was two torches.

...'_you have more power then you realise'..._

Could Hecate mean that I could do things other then raise the dead?

I frowned, looking down at my hands. And as I started to shiver, I gave up on logic, and threw in my resolve. Holding out my arms, palm upwards, I tried to envision my hands as the two torches, clicking both of my fingers sharply, willing something to happen.

1 second. 2 seconds. 3 seconds.

At 3½ seconds I was about to give up, but there was the crack of a lighter, and I saw two sparks snap to life at my fingertips (which immediately died as I recoiled in shock). I stared at my hands, not really able to believe that it had worked.

With new hope I held out my arms again and clicked my fingers, willing a flame to snap to life. It sparked again, but vanished.

Not losing hope I tried again, and again and again.

On my 26th go I flicked on a small flame on my right hand, which danced at the very tip of my index finger; painless and almost greener then greek fire. Amazed, I edged it closer to the wood, but I'd barely touched the kindling before a the logs were swallowed in green fire, crackling merrily in the grate. I smiled, feeling a little worn out with effort, but pleased.

"Well done" said a deep voice behind me, and looking over my shoulder I found Chiron in the doorway. He plodded over, lying down on the hearth rug beside me, and smiling as I said with unease,

"...Fire is never a good sign for a demigod...is it?" Chiron hesitated for a moment, then sighed,

"These aren't the best of times." I nodded, staring at my lap, and a said hoarsely,

"...I had a dream about my Mother." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Chiron lean forward, attentively, and I bit my lip, curling my longer bangs behind my ears, "she told me that I'm more powerful then I realise, that I don't work hard enough, and that I'm meant to change the world with darkness. That I'm meant to make her proud, or…else."

"And you don't believe you could do all those things?" I looked at Chiron's encouraging expression pitifully, then back into the fire, reminiscently,

"When I was younger, my Dad told me my Mum had to work all the time - and that she had to move away, because she was so good at what she did. When the truth came out, and I came here, all my siblings seemed to be trying to be like her - barely sleeping just to practice using magic.

I tried, I really did, but it never seemed to work - and it sure as hell didn't feel natural. Magic only came to me through my emotions, not by command, and I don't like the dark (or necromancy). But I always thought that if I ever met her, she could give me some advice of getting over all that. Only she just...just told me I'm not good enough." Chiron grimaced and said warmly,

"The Gods are known for never saying anything that isn't in the form of a riddle. I'm sure she's trying to tell you something elaborate, but you just don't realise it yet - and, one might remember, Hecate isn't the cuddliest Goddess out there, so it's almost certainly going to sound negative (although she may not intend it to be). Maybe you just don't fully understand it yet, while she has complete faith in you." Knowing Chiron was trying to be overly optimistic I bit my lip, still twisting my hands together,

"….Maybe…." I caught an encougaring smile from Chiron, before he turned back to the fire.

Neither of us took the conversation further, but Chiron stayed with me as I brought my knees up into my chest and closed my eyes; basking in the heat of the flames, and listening to the fire turn the crackling wood to wafer thin ashes…

* * *

Jay POV

My back was propped up against the wall of the porch of the big house; my eyelids feeling steadily heavier as the evening darkened with each second. After I'd come out of dinner, I'd retrieved my sword, shield, dagger plus anything else useful (that I had in my cabin or the weapon storage). I strapped it all on, pulled on a thick jacket, and was now waiting for Chiron to announce we were off - not having the attention span or energy to do anything else.

After an hour of waiting for the moon to rise however, my eyelids shut me into the dreamworld and I landed in a world of white nothingness. I was surrounded by white nothingness, and I all my weapons were gone; the only feature apart from me, on the clean landscape, being a faint black dot on the distant skyline. As I watched it, I realised that it was moving; coming closer, and apparently flying overhead. As it got closer still I recognised that the large cream-coloured wings, and felt my jaw drop in surprise.

From overhead, she dived like a hawk, spreading out her wings at the last second and landing in an impressive crouch. As she stood up straight, I saw her long white toga was floor length, and her windswept blonde hair flowed past her oversized light blonde wings - the piercing green eyes picking up on every my every weakness effortlessly. It was a look I'd practiced for many years...

"Mum?" I said, uncertainly, and Nike bowed her head, grimacing,

"Jay I have come on important business. And I'm afraid there's no time for introductions - we haven't much time." I started to protest but Nike talked over me, "Listen to me. Ellie, daughter of Hecate, your leader. She is of the utmost importance - do not judge a book by its cover. She is the very key to winning this battle - without her, all is lost. You must protect and support her. She is more vulnerable then ever, what with all this responsibility, and she isn't capable of leading all eight of you single handedly (not for the present anyway). You must make sure she comes to no harm, or risk plunging the world into a war like no other - one which may not be won by the right army."

I frowned, questions forcing themselves up my throat as she took a step closer to me - putting her hand on my shoulders and throwing out her wings, softening her voice as she said, "in order to do this, I ask that you overrule your father's arrogant traits, like the strong hero that you and I both know you are. Show compassion before a victory is won, or it will be your downfall.

I give you my word, if you help your leader, with such compassion, I will lend the same help to you but tenfold what you've given."

I opened my mouth but the words were too slow, as Nike smiled at me encouragingly, "I know it will be hard, and I know how unfeasible it may look" she bent a little closer to my face, "but nothing is impossible." Nike squeezed my shoulders, "I wish you luck my son."

I swallowed, hard, opening my mouth again in time to get out a, "I don't…" but I felt something collide with my stomach and I stumbled back in surprise; accidentally falling down the rabbit hole that lead back to reality, in camp half blood. I gasped, opening my eyes as it hit me in the gut again, but looking up I saw that it was only Eric; with his foot on my stomach, obviously trying to kick me awake. I felt my nostrils flair,

"You have the worst timing balance boy!" Eric cocked his head challengingly,

"My bad, sweet dreams?" I frowned at him, getting to my feet,

"Shut up." Eric smirked and I rolled my eyes - using all the will power I had to not outsmart him. As easy, and satisfying it would be, I had better things to be thinking about (like preventing our 'leader' from getting us/herself killed, and ensuing armageddon)…

* * *

**Yhello readers of Chapter 2, thank you for coming this far. Little present, from me to you:- this chapter's mostly-pointless-possibly-interesting-fact (brought to you by Mandy's planner);**

'**Slugs have four noses' - don't think I can follow that up with anything.**

**Henceforth, And As Always,  
****Review  
****Fight on  
****(not necessarily in that order)**

**M**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Tunnelling To Find the Good-God Octagonapus

* * *

Ellie POV

A deafening owl snapped me back to consciousness, and opening my eyes I found myself lying at the hearthside (still soaking up a now barley blazing fire) while the moon beams of twilight filtered in through the window. I blinked a few times, noticing Chiron had left, and wiped the sleepy dust from my eyes. As everything came into focus, I saw the firelight glinting off of something unfamiliar.

Placed between me and the fireplace, innocent and still, lay a wooden staff; its shiny dark wood reflecting the last of the light, with one end flattened off, and the other carved into a clawed hand (which anchored what looked like a black crystal ball).

Hesitating for a second, I slowly reached out, unsure whether I'd go into a coma if I touched it.

And with a sleepy sense of right and wrong, I took the chance.

I reached out my right hand, picking up the staff in the middle, and feeling a warmth shoot through the veins running up my arm, blossoming inside me, comforting and reassuring, drawing my attention to the letters of ancient greek cutting themselves into the dark wood.

I looked up and down the staff, unsure what to do, noticing the white cloud of ink whirlpool inside the black crystal at one end. I waited for a second, expecting it to start singing Mozart's rex tremend piece in the key of A minor, but nothing else spectacular happened. After a few cautionary seconds, where my brain tried to gauge if I was in any danger, I swallowed and placed the butt of the staff on the floor; getting to my feet, and pulling myself up with both hands on the staff.

I sighed, still tired and a little wary of the magically appearing stick of destiny, I convinced myself that I needed to find Chiron - to at least ask him what he thought it was. But there was no need. The centaur was already standing in the doorway and smiling at me knowingly,

"I see your mother obviously hasn't lost all faith in you." I raised my eyebrows, scoffing,

"Yeah, because an impressive walking stick will help me oh so much. What is it anyway?" Chiron smiled jovially,

"You're holding one of the seven staffs of Hecate - and, as I'm sure the name suggests, your Mother doesn't hand those out lightheartedly. As far as I can recall, that staff your holding hasn't been seen since the fall of ancient greece itself." My hand tightened on the staff automatically,

"What does it do?" Chiron smiled sadly,

"I can't say that I can remember." I grimaced, hoping my Mum hadn't sent be a glorified walking stick, but Chiron cleared his throat, "...I don't mean to rush you, but the rest of your group are waiting outside; ready, I'm sure, to be lead on a quest." I sighed apprehensively as Chiron stood back from the doorway, allowing me to walk a little shakily through the door. Bracing myself, and ignoring my rumbling stomach, I stepped out into the dim twilight.

The others were all waiting just beyond the porch of the big house; and as Chiron and I approached they turned to face us, each mouth falling open as the moon mingled sunlight fell on my staff. I smiled a little more confidently, in seeing that even Jay's jaw dropped slightly.

We drew level with everyone, and Chiron slipped from beside me to in the lead; everyone following in tow, as Chiron marched towards the lake. Catie sped up to walk with me, bumping my shoulder knowingly and looking at the staff. I smiled her; feeling that little bit more confident with a walking stick to protect me (as well as the birds and the bees within a mile radius).

As we passed I watched all the dark cabins, small and distant, and wondered who would notice us gone when we didn't turn up for curfew in an hour. Or, more accurately, who would actually care.

Chiron lead us around the lake, skirting it's borders till until we were as far away as possible from camp. When we stopped Chiron nodded to Simon, who stepped into the lake and started walking on what I hoped weren't submerged rocks - because some kind of demigod Jesus would be useful, when one is trying to save the world, and walking on water would be a nice last minute defense.

Everyone else followed behind Simon, walking on water like-wise, and just before I was about to follow behind Catie, Chiron laid a hand on my arm. I turned to him and stayed put as he watched the others walk out of earshot. He then bowed his head slightly and whispered in a low voice,

"Ellie, I want to warn you about what your going up against. Now I know that I don't need to tell you about Jay provoking everything that moves, but he needs to be more careful; this time it won't be an angry demigod you have to deal with, you're fighting ancient Gods (and ones that haven't necessarily aged badly).

They know that your greatest strength is in your numbers; and, as old as they may be, strategy isn't a skill quickly forgotten. Your best shot is to keep everyone working together as a team; fighting amongst yourselves is going to make matters more dangerous, and you're going to need to work as a team if you're going to defeat many immortal beings." Chiron smiled at my grim expression, "just get to the Smarties before the sun rises in 9 days time, and save the world if you can." I almost laughed, recounting in summary,

"So...stop the team from tearing each other apart, don't die, and do it all quickly?" Chiron smiled in agreement, and carried on,

"You'll need to activate some kind of portal, to get to the next stage, and I'm sure its probably something to do with the Smarties. I think Ron can help you with finding each portal, just mention symbols to him." Chiron straightened up; digging a hand into his saddle bag, and pulling something out,

"These pouches you're trying to get, I think the symbols relate to the symbol of your parents. Therefore, the twin of torches indicate that this one is yours, and the tree is Simon's (who has his already on his person)." Chiron pried apart string of the pouch and I inclined my head as he placed it around my neck. He put a hand on each of my shoulders and smiled down at me, "may Tyche look kindly on you Ellie; I certainly, have every faith in you." I swallowed, feeling the weight in my stomach pile on a few more pounds, and Chiron turned to gallop back to camp, leaving me with, "I'm an iris message away, if you are in need of me."

And with that he sped off at a gallop, vanishing into the trees.

I started to tread my way, carefully, over the water; and, much to my disappointment, I found a submerged path of rocks that led to the boulder up ahead. As I walked, water leaked into my converse uncomfortably, and pond lilies started to border the path in my wake.

As I hefted myself up onto the large boulder, using my staff to help, an idea formed in my head and I looked for the Hypnos boy amongst the throng of teenage Godlings,

"Simon?" The Hypnos boy looked up, apparently unsure whether I was talking to him, and I smiled, "have you seen a symbol on this rock?" I heard a sound of confirmation and said, "can you put your Smartie on it?"

Everyone gave me a perplexed look, apparently already loosing faith, but Simon loosened the string around the top of his pouch all the same; pulling out a yellowy/gold Smartie and crouching down a little to place it on the floor of rock. I barely seen it touch the rock before I felt the whole of camp lurch, and the ground was tugged from beneath my feet.

I fell for a second, not having time to register what was happening, as in the time it took me to blink my butt pounded into a sheet of ruddy, uneven, sandy rock - not much like the wet, clear surface of the lake at Camp Half-Blood, that I was expecting to fall into.

Breathing in a lungful of craggy air, I looked around.

We were in what appeared to be a sandy cave, 20 ft high and slotted into a cliff, with desert stretching out on the open horizon on the left, and darkness submerging anything to my right. There were markings covering the walls and floor, like a God had gotten bored and started doodling some drafts for a few hundred prophesies.

Yet apart from the bleak landscape, strange symbols in the rock, and the oh so silent wind, it was seven of us and a dark unknown (providing we weren't stupid enough to walk towards the desert and belly flop into the tide of sand 20ft below).

Coughing a little I got to my feet, the sun searing my eyes as I looked out over the horizon - seeing that the sun had strangely fallen to evening position. We clearly weren't anywhere near Camp-Half Blood anymore.

With Chiron's words of sunsets still ringing in my ears, I turned to locate Ron; feeling a surge of hope, as I saw them all waiting on my command willingly - even Jay, who was kindly slumped against the wall of the cave, muttering,

"Dangerous? This is meant to be dangerous…" (a huge improvement on his usual attitude, mainly because he wasn't swinging a sword at anyones head - for the time being).

Everyone was looking at me, waiting to be told what to do presumably, and I tried to look impressive (nodding to the Hypnos boy),

"Thanks for the lift Simon." Simon's head jerked up and he started muttering something about his wishes for the Gods to have given them magic cake instead of a tiny little Smartie, but he trailed off as everyone looked around at him in confusion. Smiling more to myself then anyone else, I looked over at the leader of the Iris cabin, "Ron, Chiron said that you knew something about symbols that could help get us where ever we're going - I'm guessing the things on the wall aren't natural; any chance you could check them out before we run in blindly?" His straw hair flopped a little straighter, as he nodded defiantly,

"I can have a go..." I nodded at him encouragingly, and with a small smile he turned and began to scan the walls.

Everyone else began to lounge against the wall, trying not to get in Ron's way. Catie already appeared to be slipping into friendly conversation with Susan, keeping out the way of a brooding Jay (who was driving his sword into the rock restlessly - as lazily impressive as ever). Eric however, stood watching Jay with calculating eyes, while Simon sat cross legged at his side (readying his bow).

As my eyes fell back to Ron, I saw him fall sideways, his palm slapping down on a symbol on the floor. My hand tightened on the staff, waiting for an invisible puppeteer to leap out the shadows with an army of rainbow caterpillars, but all that happened was Ron announcing in a winded voice,

"...got it." I walked forwards, everyone falling into my footsteps, and as I came level with Ron's symbol I saw it was two parallel lines - like the Roman numeral for 2. I looked at Ron, trying not to voice my doubt, but as he stood up he seemed to pick up on it anyway (shrugging), "Don't ask me...I'm just a hotline to immortals-"

"and when you say immortals" interrupted Jay, loudly, "do you mean olympians, or any passing vampire who wants to (you know) 'do you in'?" Ron shrugged,

"No idea, I guess we gotta hope they're feeling nice." Jay's face scrunched up in protest but I cut the conversation before he did any damage,

"Let's go for it; Chiron said that Ron needed to use the symbols, and I think its our best chance of navigating." Ron gave me a completely unreassuring look but I took out one of Hecate's candles from my bag and pinched the wick with my finger willing it to become one of Hecate's torches. Thankfully, it caught alight, making my heart beat a little more hopefully as I handed it to Ron (trying to ignore my spine tingling under everyone's surprised stares). I heard an arrogant snort,

"Oh, that's a good omen..." I shot Jay a glare, forcing the candle into Ron's closest hand.

Ron took the candle from me, prying his hands out of my own as I watched Jay raise a pair of competitive eyebrows. There was a few a seconds of tense silence, spent either watching or waiting for something to happen, before Catie took it upon herself to clap her hands,

"GREAT! Lead on then, Ron!" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ron nod, and everyone stride forwards; me dawdling behind and gesturing with my head for Jay to follow. When he finally fell into step, 3ft behind everyone else, I realigned my gaze forwards, frowning,

"Look, can you at least try and be a little positive about all this?" I heard him smirk,

"What do think I've been doing?"

"So far" I considered, tapping my chin with my free hand, "you've been a bit of a prat. Stop being so arrogant and listen once in a while. We're meant to be a team." I almost felt rather then saw Jay's face solidify, but it was a few moments before his tone turned agitated,

"Tell you what" I looked at him expectantly, but Jay didn't bother to look me in the eye (spitting), "I'll shut up every now and again, if you step up and actually do something - something that'll prove you fit to lead all six of us." I felt my throat close up, and my expression shut down - I had Gods, centaurs, and my mother telling me to be a better leader (in the nicest way possible or otherwise). Now the camp ass hole? Hell to the freaking no.

But as I opened my mouth to (hopefully) tear him to shreds, he broke into a jog and caught up to the back of the group. I clenched my fists. Right now, I knew I could hold fire in both hands, but as of this moment I was pretty sure I could breath fire, see fire, hear fire, hell maybe even excrete fire - no...scratch that last one...

I stayed behind everyone else, leaving a good 5 ft between me and Jay's ego bubble, pretending to check we weren't being stalked by zombie caterpillars (while actually just trying to keep it together).

After about half a mile of feeling like we were going around in circles, with Ron leading us down numerous forks and past increasingly confusing cave-man scribbles, I saw a jut in the ceiling up ahead.

As I drew closer I saw that it was two pillars, cut skillfully into the rock, and connected by an archway that hung from the ceiling - each support emblazoned with a stomach churning symbol. As I passed under the archway, determined not to look at either of Hecate's symbols, I felt her words colliding inside my head.

'_Prove your worth and work hard. Magic has a way of twisting itself around on the user but so do I. Make me proud…'_

Ignoring the knot tugging tighter in my stomach, I broke into a jog; coming level with everyone else, who had come to a halt at a dead end, watching Ron's mutterings bounce off the walls,

"This can't be right, we're on track, I know it."

I squeezed my way though to the front, getting a closer look at the cleanly cut granite slab. Running my finger over the engraving at my head height, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Almost feeling Hecate's hand pushing an idea to the front of my mind, I poked my finger and thumb through the opening of the pouch around my neck.

Digging around for my Smartie, and pushing aside several other small objects, I eventually unsheathed the green candy-covered Smartie. Still holding it between my finger and thumb, I pressed it into Hecate's symbol (engraved into the flat slab of rock).

For a second nothing happened; but as my stomach began to sink the wall turned to water. Clear as a river. Cold as ice. And followed by a salty breeze that blew out our candle.

MENTAL NOTE:  
1) get me some more magic candy  
2) do some crazy magic forshizal (possibly involving converting my favorite jackasses into a puddle of mineral water)

No one did anything as the water soaked through our shoes, and after a second I knew I had to be the one to step forwards into the darkness. I felt my already sodden shoe being submerged in what felt like a few inches of water, and forced myself to tread firmly (so I didn't slip on what felt like a tiled flooring). As I took my third step, the wall threw out tongues of flame and I yelped a little before realising that it was just a torch in a bracket.

I looked around at the others, past the rippling reflections of water dancing over their faces, and smiled encouragingly.

"Nice one Ron."Jay said, clapping a stunned Ron on the shoulder and pushing past him to walk in my footsteps. Feeling both my jaw tighten and that he was going to try and take the lead, I strode forwards, my staff making me look a lot more like some Granny then dearest Gandalf.

As I walked further in the torches sprang to life in front of me, and I thankfully heard the splash of more footsteps following me. As I looked back I saw Jay on my heels, and everyone else catching up - the previously melted rock re-solidifying and sealing us in.

No way back now. And after a minute or so of walking, there was no need to go back either; as the corridor opened out onto a massive cathedral-like room.

There were torches set at intervals around the wall, light bursting from their conical shells and making the stone artwork glitter (as it bounced off the tiny little crystals, embedded in the rock). The floor was still flooded with an inch or so more of water then the hallway behind me, and the rippling surface reflected the light so brightly, that it even hit the domed ceiling 30ft above my head - making just a few lines of faded greek visible in the tall cave. Yet the only furnishings in the room, apart from the torches, was a large black rock; thrust into the centre of the room, like a pillar shaped bolder, jagged and shell shocked, save for the top (where it had been purposefully flattened off).

But none of that was the centre of my attention.

No, that great honour went (firstly) to the half-man-half-octopus, groaning and chained to said bolder; and also (secondly) to the man lying on the flat surface above him - propped up on his elbows, with his head in his hands and his fingers clamped over his eyelids. I thought I saw him peek through his fingers, as he moaned,

"Just…...leave…" His voice echoed around the torch lit room, overriding the faint discomfort of good guy Octagonapus (hanging as limp as his chains would allow in the shallow water). The man on top of the rock groaned again, snapping a little,

"….Just...leave me alone...just this once..." his shoulders curved into a tantrum, "I don't want to deal with any more demigods!" I watching him balling his fists, and just as I thought he was going to cry, Catie took a step forwards - standing by my side, with her 'charming' little smile in place,

"Neither do we sir...I find all this very frustrating, but the gods are at it again!" I looked around a Catie, confused as to what she was doing, but she scratched her neck pointedly as the old man perked up,

"I know! Doris doesn't stop lecturing me on killing the demigods, how pretty she is, why I have to do as I'm told. And if that isn't enough, you people just keep trying to catch me! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I bowed my head, walking back into the group sadly (pathetically trying not to stick out), having read Catie's 'ready for an attack signal' that we'd devised in combat at Camp. I backed over to Simon, and whispered something in his ear, Catie's throwing her voice affectionately,

"Aren't you tired, I mean I couldn't handle never being left alone…" The man pointed at her,

"You don't know the half of it! I don't ever get a break!" I saw Catie slump empathetically, and the god slurred a little as he said, "You know, if you left, that would really help me. And you sound like you want to help me" Catie grimaced, flicking her wrist as she placed a hand on her forehead (apparently realising she'd lost her battle). I recounted her signal to fire; looking at Simon determinately, and watching as he fired his arrow at the man - giving me just enough time to set the fuel on it alight before it made contact.

It hit the man in the hand and he wailed as he fell off the boulder.

"GO!" I yelled, and everyone hurtled forwards; running for the stunned God, who was setting his twigy self upright again, and pulling the arrow free (dripping ichor onto the water on the floor). Jay chose to lunge first, but the man was quick, swaying to the right and swishing him sideways, so that he skidded 10ft and crashed into the wall. Catie pushed me towards the chained god saying,

"We've got this." and leaped at the man as he yelled,

"TRETURY from Hebe." but Catie, thwacked him around the jaw with the flat of her sword, replying,

"Yeah well say goodbye to Mr Nice guy."

"Goodbye!" Shouted the man, swinging her off him, so that she skidded backwards. Catie threw her sword into the tiles, braking her skid before she hit the wall, but before she could jump back in Ron and Simon were on him.

Seeing the two boys pile on him I turned towards the God, still groaning and of no help. I wrung my free hand, trying not to panic and having no clue what I was meant to be doing. With a cry behind me I forced myself to do something and resorted to picking up the chain - which (lucky for me) sizzled at my touch and filled the air with the acrid smell of bacon.

Not feeling particularly tasty I pulled my hand into my chest protectively and tried to concentrate on other means of action. But I didn't have any common sense, and the only think I came armed with were Mentos, first aid, and a pretty little branch- no staff...ah, right.

I looked at the staff, hoping it would present me with a Mummy's Magical How-To's for dummies, but no such book dropped at my feet - leaving me as clueless as ever.

'_Use the shadows...'_

My head jerked up, and I swirled around; expecting to see a little pixie Hecate floating around; but all I saw were five teenagers waving swords like light sabers but barely making a dent in the cackling twig-man.

Turning quickly back to the God I shook my head roughly, forcing myself to do the impossible, and trying to not concentrate on the losing battle behind me...I had to set Good-God-Octagonapus free.

Feeling really stupid I braced both hands on my staff, my burnt hand protesting painfully as I held it out in front of me. And with all the empathy I had in me, I tried to think like my siblings (and keep in mind a few words from Xavier's training manual);

'Find a point between anger and serenity' - one to drive, and one to steady. And thinking that I probably needed some kind of incantation I closed my eyes and muttered under my breath,

"Goths can be tetchy and hippy's can be calm; I can maybe, sorta, do this. Not for me but for Mom."

I raised the staff a foot above the floor, then I bashed the staff into the underwater tiles with a splash; willing every shadow cast by the torches to rip through the chains, binding the God to the stone. There was a crack of metal and then a ringing silence.

I opened my eyes.

I saw a few thin tendrils of shadows retreating back to their homely cracks in the walls, and the chains on the floor, but before I could inspect the God himself someone tugged me around.

I had just enough time to recognise twig-man, his grizzly face baring a toothy smile, before a stubby I saw the fist flew into my nose. My head jerked back as pain racked through my sinuses, and I was knocked off my feet - my only form of self defense rolling out of my hand and sailing out of reach. As the pain rocketed up what felt like a broken nose my vision wobbled, and I think I saw the hulk's fist colliding with twig-man.

I pushed myself up on my elbows, blinking the world back to a standstill, and seeing Good-God-Octagonapus using his tentacles to climb over the twig-man and finally sit on his face (just a few feet away). I got to my feet, sopping wet and in a lot of pain, hearing a booming voice announce,

"Child of Hecate...I wondered when you'd come…" I realised that it was the Octopus God, sitting proudly with his tentacles spread out comfortably, and waving his human hand impressivly, "I believe this was in your possession." Something bumped into my sodden converse and looking down I saw my staff begging at my ankles. Holding my head (as the blood rushed in my ears) I scooped it up, leaning on it thankfully; using it as a walking stick but almost slipping over anyway as the God said sadly,

"I'm sorry that it can't be yours." I felt my breath catch in my throat, looking up at the God a little horror-struck as he plundered on dramatically, "I'm told that it was given to you for safe keeping, and for passage into the hands of its owner. My apologise, I thought that it was yours." I felt the weight in my stomach throw me off balance a little but the God reassured me, "Though worry not, you already have your gift." I swallowed, trying to push down the feeling of my shadows reattached the burning chains around my ribs. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Catie, and the others, grouped around me. With her comforting smile I plucked up my voice, trying to ask what my 'gift; was supposed to be (if it wasn't the staff), but Jay butted in before I could get the words out,

"We've freed you, can we have the Smartie now?" The God frowned, leaning over Jay a little with bushy eyebrows,

"No you cannot have it. You, my boy, must first learn to be less like your father - for your own and everyone else's sake; and, be warned, I am more forgiving the others you will come to pass." Good-guy Octagonapus turned his attention back in my direction, but this time addressed Catie,

"However you, child of Hebe, do have my permission to enter the land of further beyond." And the God reached into his beard and withdrew a pouch, stopping only to drop a Smartie into its opening, before tightening the strings and separating them expectably (just as Chiron had done back at Camp). A little bewildered, Catie stepped forwards, bowing respectfully, and letting the God place the string around her neck,

"Thank you Lord Asopus." Her infectious smile flitted across the God's face for a moment as he placed two large fingers on her right shoulder,

"You have earned it my child; in using your skills more intelligently then most. In fact I'd like to bestow a few words of wisdom upon your shoulders - grab it's hair."

Catie didn't look as shocked as I felt, nodding almost knowingly as she backtracked a few paces (to keep level with the rest of us). The God watched her go, then inclined his head and then said to me,

"Your portal lies on the altar above that rock, child of Hecate, I suggest you leave swiftly - Nereus" he gestured to the God under his butt, "will not be out cold for long."

Barely understanding half of what he said I nodded as respectfully as I could, and said with a blocked nose,

"Thank you Lord A-soup-eus…?" I saw Catie smiling at me humorously as the God melted into water, but I didn't pay her much attension - being was more concerned with the pitiful look Octo-man fixed me with as he melted away.

We all stood there in silence for a second, watching twig man breath heavily. And Simon, of all people, chose to break the silence,

"Well. That wasn't that bad..." I tried to smile at him hopefully, attempting to stop my nose bleeding as started towards the dark boulder (which was now God, dairy and possibly gluten free). Catie followed me and I smiled at her,

"Just out of curiosity, what was all the small talk for?" Catie shrugged,

"He was pretty drunk on ambrosia; thought I might be able to reason with him, but half way through I knew he was going to attack us either way - hence you getting the message to Simon." Catie looked over her shoulder at Simon, raising her voice a little, "nice touch with the flammable arrows by the way." Simon smiled a little, but his face told me he was still a little shell shocked.

"What good did your talking do us anyway?" Jay moaned. Catie didn't bother looking at him, now searching for a foot hole in the boulder, but replied sharply,

"Well, it gave us the element of surprise, might've saved us a bigger fight, and stopped him from hacking your head off instantaneously." Jay raised his eyebrows tiredly,

"I take it you mind read, seeing as you know so much?" Catie found her foot hole, and turned to look at him,

"Nope - but my Mum's practically the Goddess of best friends, so manipulation, backgrounds and body language are a built in extra. Nereus, as it happens, has been hunted for years; and after being chased and controlled most of his life, he doesn't like dealing with anything to do with the Gods. Really its just common sense, but I can see how you'd have trouble understanding what that is." I raised my eyebrows, hoping this wouldn't cause Jay to make a mess and explode, but all I saw was his face bricking up a retort - holding it back, as Catie started to climb. I frowned, a little confused, watching him swing his sword into his scabbard, and muttering away coldly as he climbed after her.

I chanced a glance at the others, who all looked as dumb-struck as I did, and refocused on the rock in front of me as Nereus started to groan. Clamping my- no _the_ staff under my armpit. I started to climb for the top; breathing heavily, with no nose at my disposal.

Everyone else followed suit, taking up a lot of the little standing space on the rock. Simon was the last to get to the top, and as everyone shuffled around to let him on, something hit the crook in my leg and I almost fell off. I toppled, scrabbling at the air like some cartoon, and thankfully someone grabbed my arm; pulled me back and smirking, as I clung to him like a baby - idiot.

As I regained my footing I saw Nereus, attempting to throw his walking stick like a boomerang.

"We need to go." Said Jay, ducking as the walking stick flew overhead (missing my noggin' by an inch)

"And now would be good." He said pointedly. Letting go of his arm I extracted the Smartie from my pouch and found the symbol in seconds. We had lift off; everyone being knocked off their feet as our surroundings changed again.

And the only downside to leaving twig man, was that as I was knocked of my feet, I instinctively reached out for something solid again; which just happened to be Jay. And clinging to him like a lifeline, I managed to land on top of him (as we hit solid ground again). Woop-de-freaking-do...

* * *

**Now, as we all know, here comes this chapter's partially-useless-possibly-revealing-fact (brought to you by Mandy's planner);**

'**Women's hearts beat faster then mens' - I think tumblr can back that up :L**

**Thanks for reading this far :D**

**And As Always,  
****Review  
****Fight on  
****(not necessarily in that order)**

**M**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Bird-Brain and Ginger Ninja Make A Deal

(Sponsored by Typhoo Tea)

* * *

Simon POV

We landed on harder ground then the dusty one before, and I had a feeling I was two butt-slip-trips away from breaking my tailbone. Gingerly, I sat up, slowly breathing in a less musty taint of air. The others were getting up, slightly faster then me, and opposite me I saw Ellie doing her best to roll off of Jay (who was looking exasperated as Ellie's face only grew redder). As she rolled forwards Jay got to his feet, and Ellie followed him with the help of her staff.

But she didn't even get as far as standing up straight, because her eyes rolled up into her head slightly and she fell backwards - Jay only just managing to catch her before she hit the ground. She tried to get out of his grip muttering,

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" but as he let her bear her weight on her own two feet, she fell backwards again; leaving Jay to catch and then lower her to the floor. And before she could sit up straight again she'd fallen asleep, which Catie told us was because she had hardly ever used magic (and it was apparently pretty draining).

With our leader out for the count, we all decided to try and get some form of sleep - Catie only hanging around to fix Ellie's nose and get her to swallow some ambrosia, so her face could heal while she slept. With Sleep being out of the question for me, I decided to take watch just in case of an improbable ambush (or something); seeing as we'd landed in a grey stone corridor, at the end of a dead end, this didn't seem like something even I could mess up.

I sensed everyone drifting off pretty fast (using my Dad's sixth sense) but I could feel something worrying in the air. And as I turned around, I saw Ellie was shivering as she slept - and I had a feeling it was the effect of dramatic dreaming. In the silence I took one last look down the empty corridor, then walked over to her; kneeling by her head and placing a hand on her orange hair.

Like being sucked down a plug hole my eyes were tugged shut and I fell onto black gravel (butt first - again); looking out over a black river and watching two people on it's shores from afar. One of these people was Ellie, and the other a dark- looking pixie (who I assumed to be Hecate, by their matching eyes). Both of their voices echoed across the water, Ellie's a little frail and almost broken,

"They told me that it wasn't mine, so why did you give it to me?" Hecate's sigh floated over the water,

"I trusted you would get it to it's rightful owner safely, but you can use to help you before that time - I'm trying to help you child." Ellie clenched her fists, trying a failing to look strong and opposing,

"But I don't want to use your magic. Everyone wants me to start raising the dead; Dad does it, you have a hand in it, but I don't want to - doesn't that count for anything?" Hecate's aura suddenly flashed a toxic green and Ellie was knocked to the ground (jarring her elbows on the gravel). Hecate bent over her, all traces of a dreamy tone gone from her now stern voice,

"Listen to me, darling. You, have more power then many demigods and even immortals can only dream of - yet, you insist on never using a my part of it. So. Listen closely; here's the kicker. If you don't start practicing a few of my finer arts, then I won't have to kill off your teammates - you'll have done it for me." Ellie sounding choked, yelled,

"I never asked to be a leader, Jay is clearly better for this job!"

"No, you never asked, but you were chosen!" Hecate shouted back, "and I had to put a lot of effort into twisting fate's arm to point in your direction! So you _will _make me proud or I _will_ take what matters most to you." I heard the tears in Ellie's voice now,

"I don't have anything that matters - that's the problem." Hecate stood up a little straighter, looking down her nose at Ellie,

"Your friends seem pretty adequate. Win in my name, or I might have a helping hand in taking them out."

At this Ellie pushed herself up, a raised fist heading for Hecate with tears flying; but Hecate barely lifted a hand and Ellie was stopped by a wall of shadows - which her fist smashed into painfully, and she cried out.

Swallowing painfully, I'd seen enough.

Forcing myself to pull out of Ellie's dreams, I opened my eyes in the real world to see here still shaking, tears actually running down her face. And before I could even think about what I was doing I collected my Dad's sixth sense, and channeled it through my finger; tapping Ellie's temple and stopping her shaking. With a sigh, and the small comfort that she was now sleeping in a dreamless world, I got back up and walked back over to my lookout-post; scooping up my bow as I sat down again.

Personally, I didn't see much use in me coming on this mission, but one thing I knew I had to do now was set the balance right between Ellie's world (outside and inside her head)...

* * *

Jay POV

Someone kicked me gently awake and I sprung into action, Ellie only just dodging my sword in time. She glared at me as my arm fell back to my side and I shrugged at her,

"...sorry, just being cautious." She frowned, turning on her heel and walking over to a sleeping Catie, leaving me to look around for the eyes that made my hair stand on end. Much to my surprise I found that it was Simon, glaring at me as he walked in my direction, and eventually pulling me away from the group slightly (stating),

"Jay can I have a word?" but not waiting for my answer. When we were a few feet away Simon turned on me and whispered darkly,

"You need to quit being a jerk to Ellie." I raised an eyebrow,

"Why lover boy?" Simon clenched his jaw, glaring at me,

"No, that's not what I meant. I went into her dreams last night because she was practically having a fit on the floor. Her mother's being hard enough on her as it is, don't you go making things twice as worse - especially since she thinks so much of you." I felt a jolt of surprise in my stomach,

"Why would she think a lot of me?" Simon shook his head exasperatedly,

"Because you're good at everything, I expect if you value her opinion she's gonna be more confident with what she does - she thinks you'd be the better leader." I raised my eyebrows and Simon sighed, "Look, just be nice, alright? And help her out a little. She's under a lot of pressure with all this." I paused, catching Simon before he could turn back,

"When you say her Mum's being hard on her…" He looked at me plainly, hesitating a moment, then sighing heavily,

"As in shouting at her that if she's not good enough, she'll help to kill each us off." I looked at him disbelievingly but he fixed me with a solemn expression, before turning to march back to the group. I stood rooted to the spot, watching him go, and then refocusing on Ellie as she handed him something.

She was clearly forcing a confident face, I could see that even without what Simon told me; but what with her dreams and mine, I knew I now had to help - for the sake of my life, if nothing else…

* * *

We left soon after that, Ellie handing Ron the candle again, and in no time we were following the Roman numero II around the maze of tunnels. After a long while we met a stone wall, just like the last, except this time it was inscribed with a pair of wings (which, coincidentally, is Nike's symbol - talk about bad vibrations).

This time, Catie pulled out her Smartie from her neck pouch, and brushed it against the rock; turning it to water, just like the last, and revealing another flooded passage way. I gestured for Ellie to go first, and she frowned at me as she passed, bringing the motion activated magical lights on as she walked.

The flight opened out into an identical room to the last with one difference; instead of a hunk of rock at the center, there was an upright block of stone - cut perfectly and rounded off, with a squid-God chained to it.

"Too easy?" I whispered. Ellie looked around, nodding at me a little disconcerted, and began wading through the water as silently as possible. We reached the altar without any problems, the God still lying with his eyes closed, and I tensed myself for any split-second action.

Way too easy - this is more Tele-tubby style then an angry God's.

A shadow flew across the water to my left and I spun around, shield activating as I flicked my arm. Everyone else tightened and dropped into a guard. A cackle echoed gently off the walls and Simon muttered loudly,

"Defiantly too easy, defiantly too easy!"

"Calm down Simon, we've got this." encouraged Ellie. She moved out a little, standing straight in front of the God with her staff raised, and I took up a place beside her; everyone else falling into a semi circle around the God.

My eyes scanned the room for movement, trying to ignore the constantly flickering shadows of the water's reflection on the walls. I followed all the intricate pictures, tracing each of the etchings, and re-cementing every scrap of floor with my eyes; until I spotted a something of a nothing floating on the water. What looked liked a shadow was floating its way towards us, barely 5ft away.

Stranger-danger-alarm-bells clanged inside my head, and following the shadow's path to an oblivious little ginger I lunged on top of her; raising my shield over my head just as the shadow sprung to life (leaping into a solid form). I pulled Ellie into me, under the small space my shield hung over, bracing my arm as something clanged into it heavily. Ellie stared at me, now inches from my nose,

"You okay?" I whispered. Panting slightly, and taken by surprise, she muttered a little hurridly,

"Urh...yep...I'm good thanks." I grimaced as her bright blue eyes flicked between my own olive ones, but before I work out what they were looking for something ripped my shield from me; snaking its way around my waist and yanking me from her hard. I was hurled across to the other side of the room, strung up by what felt like a sodden rope. As my hand flew to my sword I heard Ellie's voice yell,

"Oy!" And suddenly I was dropped from 10 ft above the ground. I landed in a messy crouch water splashing around me furiously; and looking up a I saw what looked like an old women stalking over to Ellie, her footsteps pulling at a small wave, and her graceful and frail stature beaten back with age. I heard her uncomfortably scratchy voice to say something to Ellie, then laugh (almost like a Hellhound), causing Ellie to shout something I would never forget. The small, sodden, fragile 15 year old sent a shock wave over the water, as Granny Hellhound was met with Ellie's yell of, "FLAME ON!" and the little teenage witch lit up like _the _torch - fantastic four style.

With her cloak blazing quite happily, Ellie swung a flaming staff into Granny Hellhound's cheek-meat; so that, followed closely by a fiery tail of shadows, she hit the wall behind me. I watched as the withering Grandma shook her head quickly, as surprised as the rest of us that we were packing super-human power (ignoring the little Godling factor, obviously).

And as she started the 15 minute process of a-geezer-getting-up I drew my sword and rushed at her. But for a qudranipple year old granny, her hearing was good enough to hear me splashing over, and with a wave of her arm a whirlpool of water swung itself into a club shape and hurled its' thick end into my gut.

Surprisingly, the watery battering-ram was solid enough to knock the breath out of my lungs and the floor from beneath my feet; sending me sailing a few feet above the water, past the others, and finishing with a butt-slide into the wall (plus a resounding crack to the noggin').

Seeing double I gritted my teeth and launched myself to my feet, face planting spectacularly in my haste, and coughing up a lot of H20 (well done J-man). I heaved myself into the push up position, then fell back on my heels as the world span around me. Forcing myself not to bring up breakfast in the shallow water, I rubbed my eyes furiously, trying to get the horizon of battle into focus. And when I say battle, I meant five figures on standby while their leader occupies a small tornado of fire - but I couldn't be sure that I wasn't just seeing things (while the world swung on a hard-core seesaw).

When I opened my eyes again there was no change, so I struggled to my feet (as well as any guy, high on 13 tequilas can, on any given day). I'm not a good at losing, because I just never lose a fight, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let the others take all the credit; meaning my little zig-zagged path only got as far as the restrained God. The only advantage I had was the perfect view of Granny Hellhound catching Ellie off her guard - fasten a watery rope around her ankle and hoisting her into the air.

I heard a yelp as she was tugged upside down, her flame snuffing out as the blood rushed to her head, and her staff clattered to the floor with a gulp of water. With Ellie's prized possession gone, I saw the confidence drain from her face, and Granny smiled (panting as she spat),

"Well it's nice to know some one finally realizes I'm here, isn't it!" She turned to sneer at us, shaking Ellie around a little as she leveled up the rest of us. I did my best to death glare,

"Put the girl down, and walk away." Granny's face contorted,

"Walk away! I've spent, most of my life in the shadows! No-one ever knows, _who I am_!"

There was silence for a moment (Granny giving us a moment to soak up the drama) and I heard Catie whisper,

"You're...Thethys."

"Bless you" Said Ron and Granny shrieked,

"See what I mean! One out of seven demigods one knows who I am, and only out of inheritance!" She pointed at us drunkenly, water rising up behind her in agitation, "all you mortals spend your lives ignoring me, and I've just blended into the shadows - all my sons get more attention then I do these days!"

The water was rising up over her head, the goddess now at breaking point "IT'S" I saw Ellie's hand twisting purposefully, "NOT" The water domed around them both as the Goddess drew breath, "FAIR!" Ellie punched the air, still upside down, and the tidal wave of water flung itself down on the both of them.

"Jay, we need the God's help - set him free!" I more felt then heard Simon's voice wash into my ear, still watching as the water around the fallen Ellie and Granny began to bubble. I tried to take a step forwards but Eric's shout of,

"We've got this, get on with it!" stopped me. Everyone else fell in, leaving me and squid-man alone for some quality time. The more I blinked, the slower the world moved, and I noticed the few colours I had in front of me didn't blur together as much - but the movement of the water (lapping over the floor, and sparkling on the walls) really wasn't helping me ground myself.

As I found the God's restraints my hand went for my sword, but with a sinking heart I remembered that it was a good 20ft and underwater. I kicked the rock with my sneaker, smashing my toes up nicely (to go with my matching messed up head), and I lost my balance (to top it all off).

Mental note; self harm = ineffective.

I pushed myself up on all fours, noticing something unfamiliar glinting at my head height. I reach out a hand, pulling the dagger out of the sheath on the God's fore-arm.

For a second I thought I was going to be a God's-blue-dog-food, but a coppery dagger didn't seem like a 7ft tall half-squid-man's Godly source of power - either way, I took the chance. Taking my chances I began cutting at Granny's tight ropes; finding them turn to water as the blade sawed through them. In no time squid man was sliding to the base of the stone, and blinking at me with orange vampiric eyes. I stumbled over to him and, with one hand on the rock, offered him back his dagger. But his orange eyes didn't seem to notice it,

"Son of Nike, I give you permission to enter the land of further beyond, but be warned; you must follow her, and her alone, for a time may come when you wish to be lead by the other. Listen to Nemesis, or your arrogance will be your end." Squid man pulled an orange Smartie out of his beard (which must be a God's back pocket), then dropped it into a pouch - pushing it into my hand and then looking at the stone block above him, "Stand against it as I, and I shall pass your Mother's gift to you…"

Unable to ask a God was the HE-double hockey sticks he was on about, and feeling pressured into doing his bidding with such an orange stare, I awkwardly nudged his slimy butt to the side, and stood with my back to the rock. I watched as he reached out a hand and stroked the rock, and all of a sudden something clamped me to the cleanly cut stone. I pulled against it but ol' Squidy stroked a tentacle against my ankle and smiled comfortingly.

I knew it; dude's gone crazy; and now I'm going to suffer death by squid man. Holy fish...

I looked down at the leather straps binding me in place, counting three to each arm and two over my back; but just as I braced myself for a dagger to the stomach, I felt the rock underneath the leather re-mould itself (more like putty then crystalized magma). I watched, half horror-struck half intrigued, as metal began to emerge from the stone. In a few seconds I saw droplets of water glinting of the celestial bronze and individual plates appeared.

And before I knew it, I had tugged myself free; but the leather restraints holding me against the rock still clung to my arms, or more accurately attached bronze wings to my arms.

Yeah you heard me. Freaking wings.

I was a metal bird; with feathers covering my back and stretching a foot longer then each hand. Squid man sighed happily,

"They are both armor and a traveling aid - but beware of flying too high; their wax will melt as young Icarus' once did. I wish you luck…"

"Wait!" I protested, my drunk vision more stable and allowing me to watch him grow pale, "We need your help!" but squid-man had already melted seamlessly into the surface water; leaving only what looked like a sheath (metal but with a leather strap - big enough to fit around my waist). I stared at the spot where he'd vanished, slowly picking up the sheath and slotting the dagger back inside. Not really with it yet I strapped it to my waist and dropped the pouch over my head, a little star-struck.

As I blinked again I found my head clearing, and as I watched the battle 20 ft away I heard a plan forming in my mind. Hoping I wasn't going to break my nose with another face plant, I took a running leap of faith, and jumped into the air; pushing my arms down strongly and trying to flap as powerfully as possible.

To my great surprise I climbed ten feet in two wing beats, and with a soar of my heart I angled my arms - circling the battle below. Ellie was blasting Tychoo (or whatever) with shadows but slowly losing her ground (even with the others distracting the Goddess with their weapons).

I knew we couldn't fight this war to victory, Tychoo was too strong, but the only option left was (as it happens) flight. And I had myself a plan.

"Everyone get back to the rock, Catie get your Smartie ready." I ordered, causing everyone but Ellie and Granny Hellhound to look up confusedly. I heard Ellie shout,

"Little...busy here...Jay!" I bit my lip, gesturing for everyone to get to the rock, and then yelled back,

"So grab my foot when I pass! Everyone else, make sure you're touching the portal rock thing!"

Finally everyone did as I told them to; running back to the rock as I dived, streaking past Tychoo. With a final blast of shadows Ellie grabbed my ankle with her free hand, thankfully no longer on fire.

The Goddess was momentarily stunned, making half our flight a breeze, but as instinct kicked in she flicked her wrist towards us. Judging my Ellie's gasp, and the both of us slowing down, I guessed that a tendril of water had whipped out around her ankle again, and I pumped my arms faster - almost there.

"Keep going!" Ellie shouted as I slowed down even further.

"Stun her or something!" I yelled back, hoping that Hecate went to Hogwarts at some point in time. Ellie managed it with one down side.

Tychoo got (what I'm assuming to be) a shadow-fist to the face, and the ropey water relinquished its hold on Ellie's ankle; but still flying at full speed, a few feet from solid rock, as Catie placed her Smartie on the portal rock we kept on flying.

We flew through the portal, everyone flying for our next view point, but whereas everyone else just landed (feet first) on solid ground; Ellie and I flew head first into our new surroundings. And with barely a seconds warning I slammed into the wall - or rather, face first, into a solid wall. I heard a crunch, and pain tunneled up my nose. And to put the icing on the cake,Ellie's head had rammed into my butt, which ensued a double face-plant.

So I flew face first into a wall twice.

We both fell to the ground, and repressing a groan I pushed myself into a sitting position; my back against the wall, to get a good look at my surroundings. From 1 ft tall it looked like we were in the middle of a maze already - but this time it was 10 degrees or so hotter. Talk about luck. Ellie let go of my ankle, crawled around me, falling back against the wall like me, shoulder to shoulder with yours truly. She grimaced apologetically at me and I said,

"You alright?" She shrugged,

"Having just been attacked by a demon grandma, _while_ _on fire_, I'm just swell." I frowned at her, heavily. After all the facial injuries I've just been through, but crash and all, the only thing she's got is 'I'm just swell'?!

My mother's green eyes flashed across my mind's eye, and with a huge amount of effort I let it go with a sigh. After a few seconds of heavy silence, I heard her mutter, "oh and...er...thanks for, you know, getting me out." I shrugged modestly, waving her thank you away with a hand, but not opening my eyes as she told the others to take twenty (seeing as Simon's light had gone out; and he'd collapsed in snores, being 'blessed' with the power of slumber and what-not).

When everyone had settled down to talk (raising their voices over Simon's impossibly load snoring) I opened my eyes to find Ellie still sat next to me, fixing me with a hard look. I raised my eyebrows and she looked away for a second, but the moment I relaxed my forehead she'd refocused on me again.

"What?" I asked, slightly irritated with her calculating stare. She was still frowning,

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" I shrugged,

"Simon, Chiron and my Mum asked me if I could." She looked a little shocked for a second, but quickly smoothed out her face and pressed on (seemingly more authoritative after becoming _the_ human flame thrower - in a cloak, which always helps),

"Firstly, since when did you start taking orders from anyone; and, secondly, why's anyone asking?" I grimaced,

"It may surprise you to know that I'm a nice person." She snorted and I glared at her, saying pointedly, "plus, Chiron doesn't like my attitude, my Mum thinks it'll help save the world and Simon said he dropped into one of your dreams the other day (and got the idea you were under a lot of pressure)." I saw her jaw tighten and both of the hands on her knees clench into fists. "Would you like to share with the class then?" I prodded. Ellie looked at me, cautious and unsure, causing me to shurg, "or me, yeah me is good." She frowned and looked away from me, muttering tightly,

"I don't think you'd understand…" I cocked my eyebrows defiantly,

"Try me." She waited a second, and for a moment I thought she was going to throw a little right hook into my nose, but she sighed and said in a monotone,

"people are just expecting a lot of me when I'm just...well...me. Everyone keeps telling me to lead you guys around, but I have no idea what the hell I'm doing - and that's just gonna get us all dead (one way or another). I'm just not cut out to be a leader - I can barely think for myself, let alone concentrate on six other people! And it's not as if everyone's 100% for being lead by me...you, at least, made that point pretty clear." I frowned,

"And you think I don't feel I can understand that?" Ellie stared at me with exasperation, throwing her hands into the air a little and complaining,

"Oh, come on! You're good at just about everything - and you're literally born to lead people to victory." I nodded, looking out across the horizon,

"I can't deny it, I am amazing- oof" I winced as she flung her elbow into my ribs, stronger then I'd have expected, and I wheezed hastily, "but, apparently, that's what's going to get me (and everyone on the planet) killed." I more felt then saw Ellie's expression change, but cast that thought aside with a shake of my head, "plus, I've been told that it's my duty to go around protecting you-"

"I don't need protecting!" She protested. I turned my head slowly and raised my eyebrows in disbelief, smiling slightly as she crossed her arms and huffed, "Oh, shut up." I smirked a little, blowing my fringe out of my eyes,

"…I guess we've both got our problems." Ellie agreed with a sigh, not bothering to elaborate, and I frowned thoughtfully,

"...would you be interested in a deal?" She glanced at me sideways, repeating slowly,

"You want to make a deal...with me?" I shrugged,

"You said yourself, I was born to lead people to victory-" I held up a finger as she drew breath to interrupt, "no- hear me out for a sec." I waited as she dramatically exhaled her intake of breath, then continued, "the best way I'm going to be able to help and protect you is by sticking to you like glue, but, that way I can help you lead the quest with my endless experience in 'victories' or whatever. That way, I make you into the best leader there'll ever be, and you'll help me please a few immortals - _and_, on the plus side,we all should stay alive…Sound fair?" Ellie inhaled deeply, using a steady voice as she said,

"So, you approve my plan of action and stop me getting myself killed." I nodded proudly and Ellie looked at me seriously, "You do realise this will involve me beating you down when you get too cocky - seeing as you don't seem to realise the dangers involved with irritating everything that moves." I flattened my expression but she raised her eyebrows expectantly. With a heavy heart, I nodded slowly, and she held out a hand so we could shake on it. I looked at her hand for a second, hesitating,

"You can't say I provoke everything that walks the earth, that's not fair." Ellie looked at me pointedly,

"I speak to plants buddy, trust me you're a bit of a jackass." I narrowed my eyes at her, but she apparently interpreted my distain for confusion, "don't ask, it's a long story. Now, do we have a deal?"

She moved her hand encouragingly, and after a very long heartbeat of hesitation I grasped her fragile hand and sealed the deal. She moved her dropped her hand back to her knee, smiling to herself, and letting her head loll back against the wall. But just as I looked away from her she said forcefully,

"Wait, this doesn't make us friends right?" I scowled, screwing up my eyes,

"Ye Gods no! What would make you think that?!" She held her nose a little higher

"Just checking I didn't have to waste any time being nice." I blew out my cheeks, saying coldly,

"Oh, cheers." Ellie shook her head importantly,

"My pleasure" I rolled my eyes, running my finger over the God's dagger and wondering how much I was going to regret making this deal. And with a sudden tug of my heart, I found myelf unbuckling the strap, saying heavily,

"You have this" shoving the dagger and sheath into her hands. Ellie looked down at the dagger her eyes widening in protest,

"What- why? What is it?" I tilted my head carelessly,

"It's a dagger Squid man left behind when I freed him. Since that God from the first chamber said that your staff wasn't yours, you'd probably want something from an immortal - and I've already got these." I raised my arms and the feathers of my metal wings clinked slightly.

"Yeah, how come you got those?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows,

"Think about it…son of Nike - winged women that rides a chariot." She scowled at me,

"Yeah...alright, whatever." I felt a smirk tug at the corner of my mouth,

"Gods, you really do need my help don't you." She elbowed my in the ribs again and I winced as she retorted,

"So do you and your fat head." I frowned,

"Hey, I'm not that bad." She rolled her eyes and stood up, strapping the dagger around her waist and looking at me as if she were waiting for me to get to my feet. Scowling heavily, and using the wall much more then I'd have liked, I pulled myself to my feet.

"Taxi for a cripple?" She goaded and I scowled at her, holding her gaze defiantly and taking a purposeful step. Unfortunately I ended up almost face planting; stopped only by Ellie's sloppy attempt at playing the hero (which just saved my face - just). She dragged me upright, complaining as she pulled one arm over her shoulder,

"Man, you're heavy - do you eat rocks or something?" I gritted my teeth reproachfully,

"No. Must be that fat head." She almost laughed, turning to pulling me over to the others, and making me limp over a little pathetically. She dropped me gently on the floor, and pulled a small square of nectar out of her small string bag. Shoving it into my hands she told me to get some sleep (while she took first watch). And before I could answer back she'd turned away, her cloak whirling behind her.

And for one small second, I got the impression that we might not all come out the other side of this quest completely dead - thanks to my helping hand, obviously…

* * *

**AND SO: time for this chapter's maybe-moronic-possibly-revealing-fact (brought to you by Mandy's planner);**

'**Bulls don't charge when they see red, they are colour-blind and provoked by movement.' - Sorry to ruin all those movies for you :L**

**I uploaded the first 5 chapters of this altogether so the story is a little bit more readable. I know there's a lot that may not make sense, but I have everything under control - and would really appreciate it if you reviewed; makes my Monday mornings a little less unbearable :P**

**Thanks for reading this far! XD**

**And As Always,  
****Review  
****Fight on  
****(not necessarily in that order)**

**M**


	6. Chapter 6

**GREETINGS TO ONLY VERY SLIGHTLY OLD AND NEW READERS OF ATLANTIS:BATTLE OF THE OUTCASTS!**

**For those of you that have read my previous story, you will know that I thank people for doing stuff after last chapter by presenting:  
**

**The Roll Call for People Doing Whiz-Bang Things After the Last Chapter (or 5)**

And so, thank you to my remarkable reviewers:  
LileMacdougall  
InMyOwnWorldAgain  
One fabulous favouriter:  
InMyOwnWorldAgain  
And one awesome alerter:  
InMyOwnWorldAgain

**I have just been doing life threatening exams, hence the 3 month absence, but I'm back in buisness with summer on the way :D woop woop!  
Quick shout out to InMyOwnWorldAgain for all the awesome support, and**** without further ado;  
READ ON YOU RADICAL PEOPLE OF FAN FICTION!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Introducing the Almighty Lord of Salad

(And His Little Pet Slug)

* * *

Catie POV

When we landed (and Ellie had disentangled herself from Jay) she told us to take a small break; and for the most part that was due to Simon collapsing, with an overly dramatic, ungraceful thunk - due to his internal sleep-sodden demon no longer feeling the need to carry on. Knowing there wasn't much chance of waking him up any time soon, and on following Ellie's instructions, everyone but Ellie, Jay and I took it upon themselves to follow Simon into dreamland (as best as they could with Simon's otherworldly snoring).

Unsurprisingly, in a matter of seconds, everyone appeared to be sound asleep - breathing deeply in the cool, low laying fog, that washed over the floor at a level just above those of us with sleeping heads.

It all felt very calming, lapping against my eyelids as I fought to stay awake; which wasn't an easy feat, considering, since we'd left camp yesterday evening, after another full day of training, we'd taken on (then ran away from) two immortal bad guys, set two giant godly fish men free in the process, and still managed to hold out till 5am (by my watch).

Still I willed my eyes to say open as I lay on the smooth stone floor, straining my ears for sounds of Ellie and Jay, trying to block out Simon's nasal cacophony, in an attempt to make sure neither strangled the other while we all slept.

But Simon was simply too loud to hear any of their quiet conversation, and I had a good feeling that sitting up to look at them would only spook them further down the corridor and out of range. The next option I had on my list was attempting 'divine intervention' by using my God-given powers (of course); which, as luck would have it, didn't seem to be working.

Now, I won't pretend that I can read minds (or have _more_ magical powers at my disposable then Batman's brother's butler); but being the best motherducking friend on earth doesn't mean you get no mystical talents. You see when your Mum's the cupbearer of the Gods, if she knows how to be the best buddy Hades never had, then it's unlikely you're going to be left completely powerless.

Kudos for me.

Consequently, believe it or not, I can pick up the 'good vibrations' from people - using a supreme level of concentration of course. All good, except my powers for magical eavesdropping seemed to be effected by current concentration levels; right now, I had just about enough energy to keep breathing, let alone using any demi-god power. The only thing I had left was squinting out of my right eye, to try and pick up any sign that one of them was going to lop the others head off - it was harder then I expected (rolling mortal style).

Yet from what I could make out through the mist, Jay didn't seem to be inflating his head, nor Ellie jabbing a finger between his eyes; instead they seemed to be taking the approach of playing nicely - something I didn't know people with the emotional range of a teaspoon (much like bird-boy) could manage.

And the longer I waited for it to snuff out, and swords to be unsheathed, the worse the easy atmosphre got; until, as the conversation halted, Jay unclipped something from his belt, and dropped it _gently_ into Ellie's lap. It glinted dimly through the light pearly mist as Ellie held it up, reflecting the yellow light of the torch brackets on the walls. It, whatever it was, made Ellie give Jay a look of awe, even smile a little as she tightened her grip on it.

At this point I was half convinced I was dreaming, but before any unicorns could jump out (and convince me that nothing was real) Ellie got to her feet; swiveling around to help Jay up, pulling his arm over her shoulder, and helping him hobble over to everyone else - still managing to sleep through Simon's snoring. She lowered him down a few feet from me, gently handing over some ambrosia, and telling him to get some sleep; then turning on her heel, she took up a watchful position - facing the oncoming mist of the tunnel beyond, with her staff ready for action.

Jay, swallowing the ambrosia, at last detached his eyes from the back of her purple cloak, and within 3 seconds of closing his eyes, was also out cold.

My head started spinning as sleep tugged at my heart again, but I was now too hyped up to let it drag me under after all this; and with my newly found energy I focused on Jay's little emotional-teaspoon (trying to work out what he was feeling).

But I got nothing, sweet F.A.

What felt like the warm pang of a saucepan smacked me around the face as drowsiness gently glugged down my throat, like the swirling mist around us, and I wrenched my lazy eyelids open - trying to look for the any of the others, on my radical-magical-mental radar (and freaking out a little).

Nothing.

A warm wave of drowsiness hit, like a wave from the sea, and I could almost feel it lapping around my head as the world began to sway. I rolled over onto my stomach, pushing myself upright, but as I got onto all fours the mist started to rise and I saw Ellie keel over onto her side (staff still in hand).

My arms gave way, but before my chin could crack on contact with the smooth stone floor I felt myself being dragged into the current; and I felt myself falling, free falling, downwards, bound for dreamland…

* * *

Susan POV

The sound of crunching plant life seeped into my ears but it took a second for me to think about opening my eyes. When instinct kicked in, and I blinked away the fuzz, I gasped; throwing myself onto my feet, upon catching sight of an ornate domed ceiling, all but identical to the last few chambers. As I secured my ready stance my mouth dropped, realising that I was standing on a long, thin table, littered with copious amounts of salad - and in fact was also _surrounded_ by piles of green vegetation, heaped around the walls like a sloping circular garden of rabbit food.

"Put down the weapon girl, or I'll be forced to act in defense."

Said a bored voice drawling its way across the salad leaves; and as I turned to face it, I found a bearded man, sat at the other end of the table, munching salad loudly and sprawled on a simple wooden chair (supported only by his elbows, perched nonchalantly on the chair's feeble arms.

He raised his eyebrows at me, not detaching his gaze as he reached for more green leaves, but I neither sheathed my sword nor looked away; yet he seemed to have no intention of moving from his feeble, slightly green, slump of a man, and even looked half asleep anyway. And after several minutes of nothing I started to edge towards him slowly, still keeping eye contact as his gaze became more calculative,

"You are here to free the God Enipeus are you not?" Thinking it was probably best not to answer I kept my mouth shut, but he didn't seem to want my answer, and simply sighed, "Can you just...not?"

I'll admit I stopped, watching as the Lord of Salad propped his head up on one elbow and complained but (thankfully used to such an Eric-like expression) I soon carried on edging forwards; only stopping as the old man yelled offensively,

"I'm am Lord Glaucus, savior of sailors and fishermen from the toils of the earth shaker, immortal by the likes of crop-life - don't even go there!" Struck by the impression that I was now talking to a vegetable obsessed Eric I hesitated for a second, letting 'Lord Glaucus' tear into another salad leaf ferociously before launching forwards. I ran towards him, sword ready, covering half of the 10ft long table before he disappeared in a puff of salad fart.

I stopped, halfway down the table, but I barely had a second to look around before the table under foot started moving - or, more accurately, the room started shaking. A split second later I was throw off the table as water smashed into my stomach, sending me skidding across the flooded floor. I threw my sword into the ground, trying to slow myself down before I hit the wall hard enough to become just a splat of a demi-god. I stopped, just before I smashed into a stone pillar, sodden and shaking with adrenaline, watching as the Lord of Salad stood triumphant on something slimy and blue - solidifying into shape, from the head down, forming from water snaking its way into the air.

"BEHOLD THE SEA SWALLOW! GLAUCUS ATLANTICUS" Wheezed the Lord of Salad.

"...ye Gods" I whispered, watching as the thing solidified into a 10ft long monster, that looked like some kind of slug dragon. Pale blue and dangerously striped, it had four what I supposed to be limbs (each armed with half a dozen overly long finger tips that dripped what looked like ink into the water). It swiveled around to face me, getting a better look at me as it reared, it's tail bashing the floor once, as the almighty Lord of Salad stood on top of its massive eyelid - shielding an eye that made up its whole head.

The slug dragon seemed to draw breathe and I braced myself as it opened a tiny mouth - giving a piercing, owl-like, shriek (over which Glaucus shouting feebly),

"I GAVE YOU A CHANCE YOU STUPID-UH!" but he never finished, Glaucus falling backwards as the slug swayed, tumbling down its back and cursing. The slug, seeming to realise the God was having stability issues, spun around slowly, flicking its ink from its tentacles as it went. I threw my arms over my head as spatters of it flew in every direction.

I yelped a few dollops splashed over my exposed arms, thankful for my thick camp t-shirt, wrinkling as the smell of surrounding burning salad filled my nose. I swallowed hard, gripping my sword tightly as I saw the slug-dragon trying to get Glaucus on his feet; all while trying not to use it's toxic limbs, meaning all it was really doing was affectionately crushing him.

Trying not to hyperventilate I looked around, searching for some kind of weapon that could help me - because I didn't really want to get too up close and personal with such a short sword. And as my eyes fell on the wilting salad I saw something orange underneath, and without really thinking about it pounded over to it.

Wincing as the residual ink singed my hands, I brushed aside the leaves to find a sleeping Jay; with what looked like salad stuffed in his mouth, and fine silvery mist hanging over his head.

I dragged him out of the salad, and the mist hanging over him fell into the water (vanishing on contact). He stirred a little, like I'd just dragged him out of bed at 3 in the morning, and I kneed him in the stomach in an attempt to wake him up. His eyes bulged, looking very much awake as my knee made contact, and he scrabbled around a little to get his footing, pulling all the crushed salad out his mouth. I recoiled a little in disgust as he spluttered disdainfully,

"Why does everyone have to keep hitting me?" The slug-dragon gave an owl-like shriek again, "And what the hell is that?!" Glaucus appeared to be climbing up its back as I said,

"Salad Lord's slug-dragon, not important" I tugged him forwards, "we gotta everyone out." And I plunged my hands back into the salad, to grasp another orange t-shirt.

As luck would have it my brother emerged, groggy and groaning.

I slapped him around the face, not having much time to avoid death by slug-dragon, and he spat out the salad in protest. He clamped his hands on my shoulders painfully as he stood up straight spluttering,

"Susan?!" As his grip slackened I pushed him away from me, making him back up a few steps as he yelled, "What the hell do-ahhhhhhhh!" and one fat slug-dragon tail smashed into his stomach curling around him with a gleeful cackle from Glaucus.

"GET THE OTHERS OUT!" I yelled to Jay, not turning around to give him a chance to protest, before I punched my watch strap and sprang into action.

My shield exploded from the tiny silver disc on my wrist and I ran around the monster, heading for its head as Eric started coughing from its tight grip. "OY!" I yelled at it pushing a button on the underside of my shield to release it from its strap.

Sluggishly, the monster swerved its head around, and with a quick prayer of luck I flung my shield (Frisbee style) towards its massive eye. Being a slug, luckily it wasn't that quick, and my shield smashed into it before it could bat an eyelid. It let out an ear splitting shriek, throwing the Lord of Salad off his perch again, and crying great golf-balls of corrosive ink.

I ran towards it, knowing perfectly well I was seconds away from a trip to the burn unit as it flailed its poisonous blue fingers around helplessly - trying to smash into everything it could.

Having no shield to protect me from its blue poison, I tried to channel all my fantastic poker instincts into my feet, slithering in between its flailing limbs, trying to get a good shot at its bulbous eye.

It was over in one heavy swoop - with my sword plunging into its eye with a sicking 'plop'. It burst into ashes, the blue petal-like flakes tumbling slowly towards the flooded floor in a blinding cloud as the Salad Lord looked on in outrage.

"What have you done?! This can't be real, this can't happen!?" I looked at him in disbelief, trying to figure out why he'd think no one could kill a giant slug, but he seemed to read my mind. 'Lord Glaucus' leapt towards me screaming, "You killed him! I'm going to kill you, you little b-" but a huge ruddy fist smashed into his sentence, sending him flying into the wall.

With my heart pumping wildly, I turned to see (with a huge breath of relief) a giant half-man-half-walrus; sat up, as prominently as you can with half a walrus for a back end, looking at me beneath bushy eyebrows, over a whiskery beard shielding heavy tusks. His bald head shone slightly, as he said in a slow gruff voice,

"I've never seen such a prominent child of Tyche before." I swallowed and, realising my sword was still raised from Lord Salad's advance, I sheathed my weapon but was still unsure how I should react. However the walrus-man didn't seem particularly bothered by this, but reached into his beard heavily and withdrew a clenched fist. Unfurling it, he tipped something into his hand and said in the same gruff voice,

"My apologies, but there is little time for small talk. I am Enipeus, Lord of the river - and I must impart a message and gift from your mother, in case you needed it before...well." Walrus-man seemed to stop himself mid-sentence, resorting to holding out what looked like a leather box, and with a moment of polite hesitation I took it from his curiously; opening it to find what looked like an old fashioned compass, detailed with no markings, only a needle. I frowned slightly, my head jerking up as the walrus man said encouragingly, "She said, that when you are in need of it, Jack Sparrow would show you the way."

I opened my mouth, determined to say something, but having killed a giant slug, watched the Lord of Salad have a tantrum, and then have a walrus god pop up in the space of a minute, responding to a message from my mysterious Mum didn't seem to be something my brain had the power to process. So as I struggled to find some form of English the Walrus held out his other hand, saying, "I give you my permission to enter the land of further beyond, child of Tyche" presenting me with a brown pouch.

Luckily my autopilot took the leather pouch from him, before I could be taken as disrespectful, but as soon as I took it from him the walrus God disappeared into the water - leaving a distinct smell of a fishmongers behind him (and one pathetic unconscious salad king on the floor).

I blinked, rooted to the spot, looking from the compass in my right hand to the pouch in my left, in a state of shocked, as the others (now apparently awake) started to come over - minus Jay and Ellie (who Jay seemed to be trying to wake up _gently_ but to no avail).

I met them half way, and Catie was the first to clap me on the shoulder,

"Talk about a hero Susan?!" I smiled, a little feebly, putting the string of the pouch around my neck and tilting my head,

"...I was...lucky." Ron rolled his eyes, supporting a half-awake Simon,

"Hey, I don't care who your Mum is, that took some skill." I frowned,

"It was a giant blue slug…" He nodded,

"A giant poisonous blue slug, content with simply crushing Eric while chasing you." I smiled, turning to look for my brother as Ron said it, and finding him looking at me with a severely confused expression - neither grateful, nor cold, but sending shivers down my spine (classic Nemesis).

"OUCH!" Jay's cry echoed around the domed ceiling, "It's me you idiot!" Ellie, scrambling to her feet raised her hands apologetically,

"Sorry, it was instinctive!" Jay pinched the end of his streaming nose,

"You punched me in the face! I'm bleeding!" Ellie threw her hands up in protest,

"I didn't know it was you!" Jay rolled his eyes,

"How many guys do you know wearing an orange t-shirt with bronze wings?!" Ellie put her hands on her hips, advancing on him,

"I'm sorry, would you rather I didn't attack someone who tried to pick me up and carry me off?" Jay hit his forehead jokingly,

"Well sorry, my mistake, it was just in your job description to help." She took a deep breath, but seemed to realised that we were now all watching her and Jay arguing (and without a much needed supply of popcorn). Jay turned around too, and spared Ellie a quick glance, before they both started walking towards us. Ellie smiled,

"Nice job Susan." I smiled back at her and she looked around at the others, "I think we'd better get going - y'know, to the next one." Everyone nodded, groggily falling into step behind Catie, as we all made our way to the table (Ellie and Jay still muttering, a little behind the rest of us).

We all stood in a line, one hand on the solid table (still strew with salad), and I reached for what I assumed to be my Smartie in the pouch around my neck. I pulled out a chocolate coloured disc and held it out towards the engraving of my mother's symbol - a conch filled with food.

A split second later, we'd successfully left the tomb of salad farts, and landed hard on another stone cold floor...

* * *

Ellie POV

The breath was knocked out of me as we landed hard on the rock, and I coughed a little (adjusting to the new must mingled air). I sat up a little, checking the Jay hadn't now broken his nose by landing on it - knowing everyone else was fine from the discreet groaning on landing.

I got to my feet, studying our surroundings and saw that, this time, we were in a small room instead of a corridor. A quick look out the archway leading out the room told me that there were corridors identical except for their symbols, but the torches lighting the room showed the walls to be different from the engravings outside.

The floor, much like the corridors, appeared to be covered in anything from cows to triangles, but the walls seemed to show an actual picture - all engraved into the rock but clearly showing a landscape. under the flickering torch light, it appeared to be a view from a rooftop, a shimmering platform in the middle of a large town, by the a rippled sea. All four walls glistened innocently, the torch light dancing off their engravings in the eery silence - it did set off my (fairly pathetic) alarm bells, but at the same time left me feeling like I was looking at a childhood toy (one that was familiar but not connected to any specific memory).

"Do you think anyone's here?" I jumped as Ron's voice echoed around the stone room, cracking the silence, and I turned to him (taking in his shrewd expression). He shrugged, "Just...after what happened last time…" I frowned slightly,

"Yeah, did happen exactly?" Catie, predictably, recited her textbook-know-how,

"Well...Lord Glaucus used to be a fishermen, until stumbling upon a herb that could bring fish back to life. When he decided to eat it he became immortal (hence the salad fetish) and the ancient Oceanids took him into their ranks (hence the magical mist trick and the dreams). The slug, I have no idea."

"Why would he have a slug? For a pet?" Catie shrugged,

"Personally I found the salad fetish harder to understand but, y'know - Zeus did declare him insane, so..." she shrugged. I snorted lightly, nodding thankfully,

"That would explain it then." Everyone was quiet for a second, probably still a little too drowsy to drink in this information too quickly, I sure as hell was, but after a few seconds pause, Ron spoke again,

"So...back to do you think anyone's hanging around?" I shook my head slightly, blinking back some focus, feeling like someone was squeezing my heart as I said slowly,

"Yeah, I think I can do that, just...give me a second" Catie frowned,

"Ellie you're not going to…" I frowned at her, giving her a look that told her I didn't like it any more then she did and she sent me a knowing look of caution. I nodded at her, flashing a small grimaced before swapping my staff to my left hand.

I crouched down on all fours, splaying the fingers of my right hand on the ground, and trying to remember what Lou Ellen had taught me about sensing life (or, in their case, spirits that were all-but-dead). I tried to imagine my tree branches, shooting out from the tips of my fingers, inspector gadget style; and when I thought I'd covered a square mile or so I started to shut myself down.

I let all the breath leave my lungs and had the uncomfortable feeling of my heart slowing down and/or stopping completely, as I let go of all feeling.

I opened my eyes.

Thankfully instead of the stone floor in front of my actual vision, I saw a dark hologram-like picture of everything around me. I looked around, searching for anything that glowed - indicating that there was something/someone there. But in my entire range of view, I could only sense six forms of life which happened to be my team mates. But there were only six...including me. Ooops...

* * *

**And now it's time for this weeks partially-futile-maybe-kinda-interesting fact of the week! (brought to you by Mandy's planner):  
**

**Anatidaephobia is the fear that somewhere in the world, there is a duck that's watching you...  
...there's always one...**

**Hope you've enjoyed; I'm only just getting back into writing, so sorry if it isn't as readable/my style seems a little different  
**

**But as always,  
****Review,  
****Fight on,  
****(Not necessarily in that order)**

**M**


End file.
